The Bet: A High School Fic
by stargal2636
Summary: yeah its kinda cliche but whatever here goes. Kagome and Sango are transferred to a new school, and Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, Hojo, And Even Sesshomaru fight to win Kagomes heart. At the new years eve dance who will she pick amongst these bachelors
1. Chapter 1: Introduction&The Proposition

**Hello its me again! I just thought I would once again write another fic for another one of my fav anime's so you guys could have some varieties! its my first one so please no flames! I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction And The Proposition**

Kagome awoke early so she would be able to reach her classes early. She ran towards her bathroom for a quick shower. After she had showered and got dressed in a light pink sweater and a dark wash pair of overalls and white sneakers, she ran downstairs and finished her breakfast as quickly as she could, now running out the door.

"Wait Kagome! you forgot your lunch." her mom said yelling at Kagome to come back and get her lunch.

"thanks mom" Kagome said as she gave her mom a hug and kiss, and hurriedly rushed out the door.

* * *

!!!BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

Was the constant annoying sound of his alarm clock. "ugh, damn it all" he muttered under his breath as he pressed the snooze button, groggily rising from his bed. He rushed towards the shower clearly realizing he was late.

She arrived at her locker to obtain her things for her new classes.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned, a girl wearing a simple green ankle length skirt and a bright magenta-red hued tank top approached her. Kagome smiled warmly.

"Hi Sango, Any news on the new test yet? " Kagome asked her friend.

"Nope, not yet" she replied to Kagome as they continued to walk down the hallway together.

This is a new school for both Kagome and Sango, there old school was burnt down almost a week ago and now they were transferred to Allview High School, which was surprisingly close to both of their homes, the hallways were big and spacious but was still pretty crowded during the day. Kagome and Sango both completely lost in their conversation Kagome bumped into someone.

"Hey wench! watch where your going!" A boy yelled at her.

Kagome was infuriated by this boy calling her a wench. She looked up at him. A boy with silky silver hair, bright amber eyes, He was wearing a big black leather coat with metal chains and metal buttons decorated all over his coat, a black wife beater with a big skull decorated on it, and dark wash Levi jeans. You could clearly tell the jacket was a little too big for him and hung off of his body really loosely.

"Who do you think you are! Calling me a wench!" Kagome yelled at the boy, infuriated looking directly into his bright amber eyes.

His brow rose slightly. He chuckled, allowing one fang to show.

"well apparently you didn't look at where you were going, therefore you bumped into me." He said in a cocky smugging manner, leaning his arm against the wall allowing his wife-beater to reveal his muscular figure.

Kagome was getting ready to say something but before she could he then shoved her out of his way and said

"hurry or you'll be late for class, dorks." Continuing down the rest of the hallway, the metal chains and whatnot clinking against his jacket.

"Who is that guy? I can't stand him whoever he is!" Kagome said to Sango.

"Well I don't blame you, he is popular you know" Sango said simply.

"This is gonna be a rough year isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so" Sango said, confirming Kagome's question.

* * *

"Alright everyone, now I expect all of you to be on your best behavior" the teacher said to everyone.

Kagome looked around the room and saw that boy that called her a wench earlier in the hallway. He was leaning back in his chair, looking as if he was going to fall back but held the chair with grace, and talking to his friend as he then began whispering really closely in one girls ear that was sitting next to him, almost biting the lobe of her ear sensually . She giggled.

"Inuyasha, your so bad." she whispered back at him.

He eyed her up and down licking his lips, like a beast in heat. It was disgusting!

"Kagome!!" the teacher yelled. she jumped in her chair not realizing how long she had been staring at him.

"Do you know the answer?" the teacher said eying Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed at her. Kagome just simply looked down at her desk, completely embarrassed by the whole situation. (What a great first day of school) she thought to herself.

The teacher shook her head and asked another student the answer. The day proceeded rather horribly, though it didn't stop with just the taunting and teasing from the silver haired boy, oh no. Inuyasha constantly kept throwing spit balls at her throughout the entire class and during another class they had together he kept copying her answers and seemed to get away with all of it! This left Kagome really irritated the rest of the day.

* * *

They finally got to lunch, relieved, Kagome sat down with her friends and continued talking about the infuriating and rather annoying Inuyasha. In the middle of her conversation another boy with brown hair and light brown eyes comes over to their table.

"Excuse me, are you Kagome?" the boy asked her.

"Yes?" she replied rather puzzled.

"Come with me, He wishes to see you." The boy simply said rather with a serious expression on his face, as he motioned her to follow him.

Moments later she had found herself willingly walking to the lair of the very man (rephrase) BOY that she loathes. He sat in between the cafeteria tables with his legs spread wide open and his hands behind his head. Kagome still completely bedazzled as to why he had summoned her to his lair. He eyed her up and down.

"ah the wench...I heard you were with your so called friends talking about me...care to share Kagome?" He said as that cocky smug attitude returned in his voice and face as well, smirking as his brow went up.

(Who does he think he is!! Thinks he's so hott!) she thought completely infuriated by his invasion of her conversation with her friends, He had no right dictating to her. She chose her words carefully. "Gladly" she said simply allowing her fury to get the better of her.

Someone had to tell him to his face, and hell why not. She gently shoved his friends that were cowering around him like he IS the king of the school. She plopped herself right next to him, only being a few feet away from each other to clearly let him know that she was not afraid of him. He rose abruptly, listening intently on what she was about to say, not that it mattered to him, though he did find her interesting somewhat.

"I was just telling my friends how much of an ego-maniacle, self absorbed, jackass you really are. Who the hell died and made you king? or better yet an Evil dictator? And how DARE you call me a wench you asshole!" She said clearly, eying him directly to let him know that she wasn't kidding.

All his friends gasped and began whispering amongst themselves. This slightly irritated him, but he wasn't going to let it show. He smirked allowing one fang to show. He got real close to her face and replied,

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi...thats your name right? I AM king of this school, and if I don't like what I hear I can get rid of you jus' like that, and I hope you'll forgive me I just assumed ALL girls like to be called a bitch. turns them on ya know? works for me." he stated to her flatly, then a near smile of enjoyment began to play upon his lips.

Her eyes were practically popping out of her eye sockets. She could not believe him, he really does enjoying tormenting other souls!

"Get her outta my face!" he stated blankly, and continued to flirt with the girls around his cafeteria table. She was forced back to her table in only a matter of minutes.

She was pissed, she felt the need to go and punch something, really hard. But for now she would swallow on her tongue. She hated him, and she would never be caught DEAD anywhere near him, or around him. Never.

* * *

Later that afternoon they had assembly in the cafeteria to discuss about the behavioral problems they had for the past week or so. Too bad Kagome had no idea on what they were talking about but irregardless she listened intently. Something strange caught her eye at Inuyasha's table.

"Hell no! I just ain't doin it, why the hell would I do something stupid like that?" Inuyasha replied practically yelling at him.

"Think about it Inuyasha, she's new and plus I overheard the girls talking in the locker room-" Miroku began to say until another man projected as he approached the table.

"Bet you were probably spying on them ya creep!" Kouga exclaimed hitting Miroku's back rather hardly causing Miroku to clear his throat.

"Anyway what ya guys talkin about?" Kouga asked sitting himself down at the table.

"Who invited you?" Inuyasha said standing up attempting to start a fight with Kouga.

Miroku rose to attempt to calm down his friend.

"Inuyasha calm down...it just makes what I was talking about more interesting." Miroku said his brow raising.

"Well, gentleman as i was saying before I was abruptly interrupted. All the other girls around this school shall I say NOT virgins. And besides we all could use a good fuck, especially that of a virgin." Miroku said smirking almost too gleefully.

Inuyasha blankly stared at him.

"I'm sorry Miroku I'm not a loser like you, I get laid when I damn well feel like it. And plus you know better than anyone that I don't have a problem with getting a girl to sleep with me." Inuyasha stated leaning back against the cafeteria table across from them.

Miroku fought back Inuyasha's claim.

"Yeah every other girl EXCEPT Kagome. You clearly remember how she told you off earlier at lunch." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah well the bitch was annoying me." He replied slightly irritated by Miroku's insinuation.

Kouga interjected.

"You mean that new girl Kagome? She's a babe!" Now staring at Kagome sitting at the cafeteria table a 3 tables away from their table.

"I think I'm gonna puke" Inuyasha stated blankly and flatly, following a imitation of fake puking. Miroku continued talking about his idea.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku what are ya'll talking about?" Shippo asked joining himself at the table, he was Inuyasha's friend after all, which is why Inuyasha allowed him to join their conversation.

"Shippo your such a sap, your fuckin' 17 years old, and you still haven't got a girlfriend yet have you?!" Inuyasha jokingly asked him nudging him in his arm.

"So gentleman, what do you think?" Miroku asked all of them at once.

"Well whats in it if we win?" Kouga asked.

"First we need at least one more person, to make the competition worth-while". Miroku stated rather firmly. They sat and thought for awhile.

"Hey! I know I'll ask Hojo if he can join us, be right back." Shippo said as he left the table to fetch his friend. Hojo and Shippo returned to the table, briefly discussing about Miroku's interesting proposition.

"So are you all in?" Miroku asked to confirm if everyone was in on this idea or not.

"Well hell I get to be with that new babe! Count me in, just don't come crying to me when I win the girls heart". Kouga professed confidently.

"Hardly gentleman, I think I'm the best bachelor to win Kagome's heart." Hojo stated hoping to cut down Kouga's confidence. Miroku glanced at Shippo.

"I'm not really sure guys, doesn't this feel a bit...well...wrong?" Shippo said, in a uncertain and caring way.

"Damn Shippo, you are such a virgin, are you in or out?!" Kouga asked him in a jokingly manner. Shippo shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, at least its not like she's ugly, yeah sure. Count me in." Shippo replied.

"Alright Shippo, don't worry I'll break ya in" Inuyasha said, rising from the cafeteria table that he was leaning on behind him. Shippo smirked.

"Hey Inuyasha, this is a competition ya know. You can kiss my sorry ass if you think I'm gonna willingly loose to you!" Shippo said confidently to all the guys crowding around the table.

"OOOOOHHH!!!" Everyone did, tugging on Inuyasha's jacket in response to what Shippo said. They settled down shortly waiting with anticipation on what Miroku was going to say.

"Of course you all know I'm in." He stated proudly. Miroku glanced at Hojo, awaiting a response. Hojo smiled.

"Of course I'm in, everyone know's that a lady loves a gentleman, so her heart is as good as mine." Hojo said. Everyone turned their attention to Inuyasha, Miroku awaiting his response. Inuyasha knew it.

"What?? I already told you NO! and plus she's a damn bitch." He said crossing his arms intending to let everyone know that he was serious. Miroku breathed a sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this Inuyasha but you left me no choice, and seeing as I am the one who picks the top notch popular guy a.k.a Inuyasha if you win this bet. You will win Inuyasha's spot for THE REST OF THE YEAR." Miroku stated simply knowing it would reel them all in like fish.

"WHAT!!!" everyone exclaimed including Inuyasha.

"Miroku you can't do that! its mutiny!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, thats the rules." He said. Inuyasha eyed him,

"tch! fine, count me in. The title is mine to keep ya hear!?" Inuyasha said angrily leaning once again.

"Alright, the bet codename is: New year, meaning the new years eve dance we have at the school every year. If you get her to profess to you that she loves you, you win the title for the rest of the year and the $100.00 from each of us, which is $500.00 total. Now, if you get her to sleep with you you get $100.00 from each of us still, no profess, no title. Now to make this a bonus if you sleep with her ON the night of the new years eve dance party AND she professes that she loves you, you'll get $200.00 from each of us AND the title for 2 WHOLE YEARS. Remember this title follows you even when you go to college, so this is pretty serious. Just make sure you bring proof." Miroku said laying down the rules of his proposition.

"Alright! when do we start?" Kouga asked anxiously.

"Tonight, and I get to choose who's to make the first move on the girl." Miroku said smiling.

* * *

Kagome swung the door open slinging her backpack against the door. She looked around for her mother so she could tell her how her first day was at school. But apparently she wasn't home. She went to the kitchen to grab a snack from the fridge and found a note posted.

"Kagome I went to go get some groceries from the market. Souta will be home shortly, make sure you help him with his homework if he needs it. I'll see you when I get back. Love you -Mom". She placed the note on the kitchen table and proceeded upstairs to get started on her homework so she could catch her favorite T,V show that came on 5:00, usually right before dinner. She looked at the clock. "4:15pm". Good thing, because she was almost done her homework. While she was placing her completed work back into her folder the phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello Higurashi residence who am I speaking to?" Kagome said clearly waiting for a response.

"Shit!- Oh um, is Kagome there?" A boy asked.

"this is she?" Kagome said slightly confused.

"Oh uh, hey how ya doin wench? remember me?" Inuyasha said over the telephone.

She instantly became infuriated with him, just hearing his voice after all the torture he did to her during classes made her sick to her stomach. Her face slightly contorted.

"Oh its you- What do you want? did you call to find out the answers to your homework because your too stupid to figure it out yourself. Or maybe you just called me so you can vent out your frustrations and call me a whole bunch of names, cause if you did then you don't know what the heck you got coming to yo-" He cut her off.

"Wait Kagome! Just hear me out." He said hoping she would shut her mouth and let him talk. She stopped.

"I'm listening" She said trying to sound as calm as she possibly could. He breathed a deep sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry. You were right, we started off on the wrong foot. I wouldn't mind starting over if you don't mind starting over too." He said attempting to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Whats the catch? Because clearly someone forced you to do this." Kagome replied, mildly shocked but would still never believe his apology. Not in a million years. Though it was different hearing it from him.

("Damn she's good") Inuyasha thought to himself, but played it off.

"So do you forgive me or what? if you don't believe me I'll uh-" He began to say.

"mhm?"

"Carry your books for you! whaddya say?" he said quickly trying to come up with something to say but failed, still hoping she would take the bait. There was a moments pause before she spoke again. She breathed a heavy sigh.

"Fine, so you'll carry my books for me tomorrow right?" Kagome said.

"Yeah" He replied simply. she breathed again and spoke.

"Well I gotta go, finish the rest of my homework" she was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled over the phone. "What?" She replied. There was a pause.

"What color underwear you have on?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome feeling completely invaded in privacy hung up the phone without even coming up with a smart insult to say to him. She was too pissed.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the floor of his room and smiled as he chuckled underneath his breath.

"Stupid girl" he said as he then laid back against his bed to turn on the television.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I liked it, and it's totally cliché but whatever I wanted to write it and plus it was inspiration from a fic I read a long time ago so this is props to whoever wrote the story "The Bet" I can't remember though. I hope you all enjoyed it! No reviews! No next chapter even though I brewing with ideas. if its messed up will fix it later, So thnxs again guys! -Stargal **


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet Begins

**HEY GUYS!! IM SOO SRY I HADN'T UPDATED THIS CHAPTER TILL LIKE MONTHS LATER! BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOW! IM GETTING READY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND WORK IN THE DAYTIME BUT HOPEFULLY I'LL STILL HAVE TIME TO UPDATE THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SOOO PATIENT WITH ME!  
I HOPE YOU ALL READ ENJOY AND REVIEW! KKZ? THNXS AGAIN LOVE TO ALL THE PPL WHO LEFT LOVELY REVIEWS! ONWARD WITH THE STORY! ;) -S**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bet Begins**

Through the slits of her eye the sunlight shone. Forcing Kagome to wake up,  
knowing she had to get ready for her second day of school. She rose from her bed and streched, allowing a groggy yawn to escape after a well rested night of sleep. She smiled as she basked in the sunlight shining through her room making her room appear with a pinkish glow. She sat there for a few more moments enjoying the warmth of the sun against her skin. She rose from her bed and continued to her bathroom.

* * *

"Ugh, school" she mumbled under her breath breaking her cheery mood, remembering how hectic school was yesterday. She could only hope that this day was better. Nevermind classes, she wasn't worried about her classes or her teachers. It was her peers she was worried about. But shoving the doubt out of her mind, she looked in the mirror, smiled again as she thought she would do whatever she could to make this day a great day. Thinking this thought she continued her morning routine.

He had set his clock for 6:30 am, but he pressed the snooze button and could not wake until at least 6:45. He glanced at his clock.

"Shit!" he mumbled under his breath as he quickly rose to start his morning routine.  
He knew the bet started today and it was his turn to make the first move, and yet he still wakes up late.

"How the hell does she get up this damn early!" he said staring himself in the mirror, truly contemplating how that new chick "Kagome" could wake up so fuckin early. He rushed in and out the shower and quickly put something on.

"meowwww" he stopped, looking at his white cat standing in the doorway.

"Oh shit, baby I'm sorry I forgot about ur food" Inyasha said lovingly, admitting his mistake as he went to go get his cat some food. He dumped her food in the pink bowl that had her name written on it "Baina". He then turned the tv on, knowing after Baina finished eating would get on the couch and watch t.v.

"Take care of yourself ya hear?!" Inuyasha yelled and the cat simply meowed back to Inuyasha confirming what he had just told her. He left out the door and glanced at his watch, 7:15 am.

"Damn it" he muttered under his breath as he walked towards his school. He had to have his A game ready. Otherwise he would loose his title for good. No way was he going to let someone take what was rightfully his. He worked too damn hard for it to be lost to some stupid bet his friend came up with.

"Kagome your mine" he stated to himself as he contined walking to his school.

* * *

Kagome had arrived to school at 7:20 am.

"Whew! I'm on time" she said to herself as she walked towards her locker. The hallway was crowded as usual, people talking amogst their themselves.

"Hi"

"Good morning" Kagome said cheerily to a few people as she continued walking towards her locker, secretly hoping to herself the day would proceed smoothly. She finally came to her locker. Opening her locker she found something strange inside it. A heart shaped box of chocolates wrapped in a beautiful red ribbon, a pretty bright yellow flower and a note under the ribbon.

("Who could it be from? Did she have a mystery man?") She thought to herself as she proceeded to pull the beautiful stationary note that had been secretly tuck under the ribbon, hoping she would get a clue as to who was the mystery person was. She read it.

"Hello Kagome, you do not know me. I hope you'll forgive the intrusion in your locker but I was hoping these gifts I left for you would make up for my intrusion in your locker. And, I could not help but notice how beautiful you are, Kagome Higurashi. Your friend told me all there is to know about you, for you see I have had my eye on you the moment I saw you. I want to meet up with you and then you can find out who I really am, and I can find out more about you. 3:00pm, by the lake behind the school where the benches are. Be there. -S" This person penmanship was beautiful, you could tell it was man.

("Did Sango rat her out! Did she see the guy who was asking about her! What did he look like? What was he like?") She was flustered, these thoughts driving her mad, and how she wish Sango was here so she could scold her, and found out more about her mystery man. She proceeded to retrieve her books.

"Hey Kagome!" She turned to look at who had called her. Inuyasha was at the end of the hallway and walked towards her. She hid the note in her pocket before he could invade her privacy. She stared at him as he walked down the hallway.  
She prepared any for some smart comment he may say to her.

"Well your surprisingly here early?" Kagome said, attempting to figure out why he was here so early, she figured he was not one to be anywhere on time.

"I'm here to carry ur books remember? As my way of apologizing to you". Inuyasha said flashing a rather dashing-devilish smile. Kagome was somewhat amused.

"Well at least you are able to crack a half decent smile" Kagome said plopping her books on Inuyasha, as she began walking down the hallway alone. He followed Kagome down the hallway with awkward silence between them.

"So you forgive me right?" He said leaning one arm on Kagomes shoulder. She glanced at him.

"We'll see" she said smuckly. He deserved it, after how badly he had treated her. As they continued walking Inuyasha began to step closer and closer towards her, slowly though. Inuyasha's hand touched hers. She did the best not to n notice it, either he didn't know, or he was doing it on purpose.

"Um, Kagome..." Inuyasha said, breaking her chain of thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied, hoping to get an answer out of him quickly, this whole situation was already weird.

"You-look nice today" he said, actually smiling at her. She wanted to freeze, this was so sudden. She slightly blushed and attempted to look away from his smile. She was nervous, and somewhat tickle pink. Though she would never admit it, she was.

"Thank you" she said back to him, hoping she would get to class soon. They finally arrived to her class. Inuyasha handed the books to her.

"So, I'll see you later right?" he said still smiling at her warmly.

"Uh yeah sure..." she replied beginning to walk away from him. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, Kagome dropping all the books in her hands, holding Kagome into a tight embrace. She was speechless. Kagome could hear her heart punding loudly in her ears, her lips growing dry.

"Inu...yasha?" she whispered nearly breatheless.

"Kagome..." he whispered in the nape of her neck his voice rather low and raspy, she felt a shiver of excitement run through her. He let go slowly, not realizing how long he had held her for. They came eye to eye with eachother.

"See you at lunch" he whispered in her ear, his voice ringing. As he broke away from her and continued to walk down the hallway. Leaving Kagome completely and utterly speechless. After a few moments the bell rung, awaking Kagome from her slight daze as she picked up the books that lay on the floor and into her class.

* * *

She sat down into her homeroom seat, and opened her desk to pick up the book she had left inside. Another note, was it from the same guy that had left the note in her locker? no, his penmanship was different. The note read:  
"Look to your left and you'll have found your secret admirer, Will you go out to dinner with me?" She looked to her left. Hojo.

"I take it you liked the note, Mrs. Higurashi?" Hojo said, smiling at her. She was flustered. He wanted to go out with her!  
never in her life had she had a boyfriend before. Of course her dear friend Sango would suggest yes. What did she have to loose anyway. He was cute, brown hair, bright blue eyes, charming smile, a good amount of girls in the school liked him.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said smiling.

"So what time should I pick you up?" He said

"Um, like 7:00pm is that okay with you?" she replied to Hojo.

"7:00 is great, see you then!" He said to Kagome as he left out the classroom as soon as the bell rang. She jumped in her seat. Yes! she was finally cute enough to get a boyfriend! She got her books and left for her next class.

* * *

On her way to her next class, she bumped into another classmate carrying flowers. "Oh, I'm so sorry" Kagome said as she helped her classmate gather all the fallen flowers.

"No, its okay really...I know you probably have to get to class right?" Shippo said looking at her. She could feel his eyes on her. She looked at the way he was dressed, T-shirt, a vest, and some jeans. Pretty casual. He looked at her. Bright green eyes, and dashing smile. He then handed her a flower.

"For you, my beauty" Shippo said, smiling warmly, making him look handsome.

"Thank you" she said smiling back at him.

"Which period you have?" Shippo asked her, hoping she would be heading his direction.

"Um, 3rd period I think." She replied.

"Hey, I'm going that way too...mind if I walk with you?" Shippo asked.

This day seemed to get crazier and crazier. If only Sango were here today, then she could see how hectic this day really had become!! The boy had walked her to class but was only recently interuppted by a former someone she could not stand.

Inuyasha was standing in the hallway waiting for them to reach him. The moment he did he tripped Shippo causing him to fall flat on his face as Inuyasha laughed loudly at the fallen boy. Kagome helped him up as she then walked in Inuyasha's face, he had no right to treat people so badly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled, as she pushed him against the locker. Inuyasha was stunned. But blinked his amazement away before he spoke.

"You know your really starting to become a pain in my ass ya know that? And your lucky I don't fight with girls. Otherwise you would've been dead right about now." He said, in a cold voice. She then looked him in the eye before she left with Shippo.

"Inuyasha, The only reason why you pick on people is to make yourself feel better! and thats pretty pathetic. Really pathetic, don't you have something else better to do than to make other peoples lives hell similar to your own?!" Kagome said coldly. He looked at her, and smiled. Not a cocky smile, but a smile confirming what she had just said about him, it was almost strange. He blinked it away and spoke.

"Believe me hun, I would. But I just love the angry look on your face." He replied cocky again. Kagome helped Shippo up and huddled around him really close. Shippo winked at Inuyasha, as Inuyasha winked back at him. Kagome didn't notice, she was too worried about the boy.

* * *

As the day went by, it was rather slow and slightly weird. She was getting all these love notes and chocolates. But lunch finally came around, and she was praying Inuyasha wouldn't notice her. But he did the minute she came out the lunch line.

"Hey Kagome!" He yelled like a ill mannered person from across the cafeteria room. She cringed at the sound of his voice.  
As she reluctantly walked towards his crowded table, his friends and girls encircling him like so. It made her sick to her stomach, what was it about him that made him so great anyway? He motioned her to sit next to him. Instead Kagome sat across from him.

"Aw, I thought you said you forgive me? or you still mad that I tripped the boy u were with?" He asked smugly. Kagome was already irrtated with him and was quick to respond.

"No, your just a jerk." She stated to him, looking directly at him. Clearly she showed no fear to him, he liked it.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" He stated back to her returning his normal cocky attitude. as he leaned back against the next cafeteria table. As he was laying down he motioned her to sit next to him.

"You just don't get it do you?!" Kagome said practically yelling at him. He leaned forward to face her before he spoke.

"Alright, if you won't come to me. Then I'll come to you" He said as he rose from his seat and plopped himself right next to her as he placed his arm around her pulling Kagome close to him. She was infuriated by this act, and naturally pushed him off, not really hard but slightly. He didn't fall back but nearly smiled in complete amusement.

"Inuyasha, why do you like her? What the hell is so special about her!" One of the girls that was swarmed next to him said, noticing the way he was acting around Kagome. He brushed her off.

"Its none of your damn buisness." He stated simply, almost coldly. Not harsh, just cold and mean. A few moments later another girl approached Inuyasha from behind him, her arms wrapping around his chest as she whispered in his ear. Kagome wanted to throw up, listening to what the girl whispered.

"I want you babe, wanna go to the bathroom with me?" The girl whispered seductively. He smirked at her.

"I'll be right back guys" He said as he then left the table with the girl on his arm.

HAD HE NO CLASS!! ANY SELF RESPECT FOR HIMSELF AND THE DAMN GIRL!! UGGHHH!! Kagome thought as his friends began their strange questioning.

"Are you sure your even good enough for Inuyasha?" One girl said staring down at her awaiting her response.

"Excuse ME??" Kagome replied near infuriated at this point. Another girl reinnerated on what the girl said.

"Are you good enough for him? Do you know how to do a proper blowjob? In case you didn't know he really likes that" The girl stated simply. Kagome was pissed.

"Excuse me ladies, I really don't give a damn what he LIKES and DISLIKES. I WOULD NEVER EVEN CATCH MYSELF DOING ANYTHING OF THE SORT!! YOU REALLY ARE DISGUSTING AND NEITHER OF YOU HAVE HALF OF A BRAIN IF ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS BEING WITH SOMEONE LIKE THAT!! YOU OUGHTA BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Kagome yelled at them,  
her voice filling the whole cafeteria room. Quite frankly she didn't care this needed to be said one way or another. The room was quiet and took her a few minutes before the girl spoke.

"What the hell did you say to me bitch?!" One girl said, the rest of his crew ganging up on her.

"I said you oughta be ashamed of yourself." She said staring the girl right in the eye. The girl smiled.

"I am his number one girlfriend ya know? and I could have you cut into little itty bitty pieces if I so desired it" She replied still smiling at Kagome.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Kagome stated bluntly. The girl was pissed.

"Girls take care of her" She said simply as the rest of the girls rose up from their seats and each took a swung at her luckily Kagome was able to dodge a couple. The boys even joined in, shortly afterwards the whole cafeteria crowd was yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The guys hit Kagome a couple times in the face but she stood her ground as the girls kicked her in her stomach and legs and the guys kept going for her face, at this rate she would be knocked out cold. Suddenly someone yelled.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here!?" A familiar voice yelled. Inuyasha!!

As Inuyasha walked the crowd made a path for him, and his friends still hovered over Kagome. Kagome was hurt pretty badly. Inuyasha did not like this at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKIN TELL YOU DON'T HIT GIRLS!" He yelled at the crowd his voice booming with power. One of the guys spoke.

"But Inuyasha it wasn't me that started it, it was Mai" He said pointing to the girl who had started the fight with Kagome. He looked at her coldly. Inuyasha walked towards Mai as she then ran into his arms embracing him.

"Inuyasha she was being mean to me. So I had to have her taken care of" She said almost whiningly. He then pushed her off as she felt the force of Inuyasha's hand against her face knocking the wind outta her as she then hit her back against the next cafeteria table. His claws were still sharp as it left a bleeding scratch against her cheek. He continued to stare coldly at her. She looked at him confused and sadly.

"If you ever touch her again, make no mistake that your life will be mine" He said calmly and cooly. Kagome always thought that whenever Inuyasha got mad he would get louder. But even this scared her, because his eyes held conviction. Everyone in the room froze as his calm voice cascaded over the room, causing fear to everyone who had heard him. He walked towards Kagome and helped her up as they left out the cafeteria room. This surprised her, she expected Inuyasha to take Mai's side. Maybe he really did have some morals to him. Naw fat chance. Then why did he do it?

"Kagome, I apologize for my friends. I'll take you to the nurse." He said warmly, not looking at her as she leaned on him for support. Kagome was really surprised not just by his action. But his warmth and comfort his voice offered her. Her heart began pounding loudly as they walked towards the nurses office. She had to ask him, it was bothering her like hell.

"Inuyasha, why did you do that?" Kagome gently asked him. He still didn't look at her.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it because they were being assholes. Have I came any later you would've really gotten hurt. Ok, I did it for you. But don't expect this treatment all the time. I'm not one to play fuckin hero you got that?" He said attempting to shrug off his gentle sounding voice. She really was tough. He liked that about her, whether she knew it or not, he did. She smiled, he honestly did it because he genuinly cared.

"Kagome, what did they say to you?" He asked precauriously.

"The girl, Mai she asked me if I was good enough for you, and that you like blowjobs and could I give a proper one." She stated blankly. If she had said it any other way she would've blushed, really badly. He did not smile at this, even though Kagome thought he would, he didn't. He wasn't amused at this at all, quite frankly he was pissed. She could tell slightly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said simply. His voice still holding warmth. The shock must've caught her off guard but whatever Kagome said must've really ticked them off. As far as he was concerned whatever she said to them was the truth.

They finally reached the nurses office, he held her to make sure she could stand. He looked at her, and they messed her up pretty badly. She was dirty and slightly bloody. Kagome attempted to stand but fell from the pain that shot in her ankles.  
He caught her as he walked her towards the bed and set her down gently. He was being such a gentleman it was weird. Why was he? He was one that saw profit to everything. It finally dawned on her.

"Inuyasha, why are you helping me? I was just fine by myself." Kagome stated to him, looking for his response.

"Keep that attitude up and you'll never recover." He said jokingly. Was he attempting to cheer her up? This was completely out of his element, this niceness. She did smile in his sorry attempt, as she leaned back against the wall, looking away from him.

Inuyasha continued to stare at her, but said nothing. He then got a chair and sat next to her and waited for the nurse to arrive. Kagome payed him no mind.

A few moments later the nurse came in the room and checked Kagome out. The nurse told Inuyasha to get back to class but spoke again before he left.

"Kagome, you get better alright?" He said as he winked at her and left, leaving the nurse and Kagome in the room alone.

"That boy is going to get himself killed." The nurse said. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked the nurse.

"Look honey, your a good girl and good girls don't need bad boys in their life. So my best suggestion, stay away from him he brings nothing but trouble." The nurse stated to her.

"You still didn't answer my question, what did you mean by hes going to be killed?" Kagome asked again, hoping she would understand her question this time. She breathed a heavy sigh before the nurse spoke.

"I was walking home one night, it was really late I had just come home from work and I was really tired and looking forward to getting home, but I saw these boys standing around on the corner and they looked like they were doing something suspicious so I walked over to them. Now it was like 2 or 3 boys and I noticed that boy Inuyasha standing with them and from what I could see he had a small pouch like thing filled with white grinded stuff in the pouch Inuyasha was holding it in his hand and gave it to the other boy standing right by him as he handed Inuyasha some money. I knew automatically what they were doing and decided to take another direction towards home. I think Inuyasha is a drug dealer but don't tell anyone that I told you. Where he's getting his supplies from I have no idea, Its already bad enough he goes to nightclubs and bars late at night. I'm telling you stay away from that boy. He's nothing but trouble." The nurse stated to her hoping Kagome would understand why the nurse was worried about her.

Kagome never would've thougt of Inuyasha like that. None of that mattered the only question she wanted answered was only one he could answer. Why. Why does he sell drugs? Why does he go to bars and get drunk? Why? She was more concerned about his own safety, their must be a reason he's doing this. If so then what? Of course she couldn't stand him and the way he acted and treated anyone lower than him. But even when she first met him, there was something distant about him. Not distant but sadness. Something about him that spoke to pain. How could Inuyasha be selling drugs? and if so why didn't the nurse call the police? Maybe she was worried for his own safety as well. But it would be better if he learned his lesson and go to jail than to be killed by someone later on in the process. At least thats the way she saw it. She had to ask him, maybe even follow him. He could be in even worse danger without him knowing it.

* * *

Kagome made it out of the nurses office by the end of school and proceeded to walk home but remembered something that she had recieved in her locker earlier that day. The note from the stranger told her to meet him at the lake behind the school by the benches!!

"Oh Crap!" Kagome muttered to herself as she then dashed past all the people walking towards their houses. She finally made it, luckily she found it with little effort. Now all she had to do was wait for her mystery guy. According to the penmanship in the note he seemed to be really smart or rich. One on the two. She sat and waited. Finally she saw someone approaching the bench. She turned to see who it was, long silver hair, bright amber eyes, pale skin. He was wearing a nice pair of khaki pants and a polo shirt. He looked to be at least 18 years old. He looked just like Inuyasha although it wasn't. He finally reached the bench, she waited for him to speak.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked, his voice as smooth as honey when he spoke.

"Yes, and you are..." She asked hoping to get an answer to find out who her mystery man is. He smiled, as one fang showed. He held the same simalarities as someone famaliar.

"My name is Sesshomaru, pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi. Forgive me but I could not help but notice how beautiful you are." He said smiling a handsome smile, his voice literally pouring over her like honey. It made her nervous, he was really handsome. He just might have been prettier than her.

"Well, here we are!" Kagome said pipingly. He noticed the wound near Kagome's jaw.

"Are you alright, did something happen earlier?" He asked her gently. His hand moving to the wound by her jaw so he could examine it himself. He wasn't a half bad guy.

"Oh this, its nothing really. I just got in a fight and reluctant to say I didn't win" Kagome replied cheerily, the best way she could muster up to be. He looked almost sympathetic.

"Well, if you were with me. That wouldn'tve happened at all." He said confidently, not cockingly. Just confidently, she liked it alot, unlike a certain someone.

"Oh, how so?" Kagome asked smiling at his proposal.

"Well, I'm not one to reveal my secrets. But either way they would've been dealt with properly." He replied confidently, and warmly. She smiled at this.

"Kagome, would you like to go out with me? Forgive me if it seems somewhat sudden in asking you. But I would really like to get to know you better. If you'll allow me that is" He asked his gaze looking right at her, causing Kagome to blush by his question. Damn he was so handsome. He was asking her?? But she already had a date with someone from her class later tonight! how would that work out should she tell him she already had a boyfriend?!

"Of course you don't have to respond right now. I await your response, Miss Higurashi" He said warmly, his voice still enveloping her like silk and honey. He then handed her another slip of paper with his phone number on it and another empty one and a pen.

"Shall I call you tonight?" He asked casually. Hell why not! This was soo cool! she finally was cute enough to have a boyfriend!! She then wrote her number on the empty piece of paper that he handed her. When she finished she handed him the piece of paper. He smiled at her.

"I guess that would be alright, so talk to you later tonight?" She asked him, her excitement overwhelming her.

"Sure" He replied reassuringliy as he then walked away leaving her there at the bench. He knew she would be safe getting home it was only a matter of time before she was his. Sesshomaru thought confidently.

* * *

As she was walking home from school she saw someone she recognized. Long silver hair and bright amber eyes,  
it wasn't the boy she had just met. It was someone else. He was standing on the corner leaning lethargically against a street light smoking a cigarette by himself. Maybe he was waiting for someone. As she walked closer she realized who it was. She should've walked away but you could say she was spying on him.

"Kagome, I know your there. What the hell you doin here?" He asked not even turning to look in her direction. She jumped slightly, was he really that alert all the time? if so his senses were dim in school.

"Well, I was on my way home in case you didn't know." She replied, hoping he would buy her lie. Well she was on her way home until she saw him, so it was somewhat half the truth.

"Your a terrible liar, ya know that?" He said looking in her direction now. Somehow his face had changed, he was more serious now. Why the hell was that? He wasn't cocky at all in his response to her, he looked almost sad.

"Well, I was on my way home until I spotted you that is, what are you doing around here anyway?" Kagoma asked, hoping he would answer her question. She was worried about him, even though she couldn't stand him she didn't want him to get hurt. It was a strange emotion, its not like she loved him or anything...I think if any fellow classmate appeared to be in danger, you might as well help as best you can. Right?

"None of your damn buisness thats what. Now get your ass home, now" He replied coldy. and seriously.

"Well, I'm not moving, what are you doing around here?" Kagome demanded to know from him. He then threw his cigarette on the ground harshly, briskly walking towards her stopping only 5 inches from her face.

"Kagome, Go home." He said simply looking straight through her. She could feel his gaze on her, looking through her at least and she didn't like it. He made her scared. She looked into his eyes. She nearly lost her breath at what she saw.  
He was worried about her, it was still cold but it was something else that told her that he was worried about her. Why? Her heart began pouding loudly in her ears, as she began to blush a little. She broke away from his gaze as she then turned the other direction and continued to walk home by herself. Leaving Inuyasha by himself.

* * *

It was a good thing she went home. He would've forced her but he really had no other choice, he had to meet a few people for buisness. It was sad and he knew it, but it was the only way he could provide himself with a living. He wasn't ashamed of what he does for a living, other people knew it. Thats why when he spoke people shut up. He liked that power. His life was pathetic, but he didn't care any other way. Its not like he wasn't smart, he knew he was smart as hell. Surprisingly what they were teaching in school he already understood it before anyone else.  
As far as he was concerned why bother to do the work if you already understood it? His main intrests as far as school work was concerned he loved history. He may not look like someone who liked or gave a rats ass about history, but he was one. It was intruging. Everything else was just a bothersome nuisance. The people came by and bought some drugs from him and Inuyasha walked home. The only person that was home to greet him, not his parents but his cat. Even though it was a sad attempt for companionship, it worked for him. He decided to get wasted tonight, he was bored. And alone, but that was his fate. At least thats how he saw it.

* * *

About a couple hours later, Kagome was still doing her homework. The phone rang. She answered it.

Kagome: "Hello?"

Man: "Is this Kagome?" The man said, his voice slurred. She prayed it was just a drunk guy who had the wrong number.

Kagome: "This is she, whom I speaking to?" She asked the man, once again praying it wasn't someone she knew.

Man: "Its me, Inuyasha. Remember? Am I bothering you?" He asked, voice still slurred. He was drunk.

Kagome: "Inuyasha, where are you?" She asked her voice filled with worry.

Inuyasha: "At home, where else?" He said sarcastically. Something was wrong.

Kagome: "Well, thats a relief. What did you call me for?" She asked hoping he would get the message that he would hang up soon. She heard a sarcastic smirk over the phone, or was he smiling?

Inuyasha: "Just to hear your voice. I'll go now" He said his voice dropping an octave. He was sad, was he looking for company? He sounded almost like an innocent lost child. It broke her heart.

Kagome: "Wait!" She almost yelled, hoping he wouldn't hang up the phone. He waited for her to speak.

Kagome: "You can still talk to me, if you want to talk about something... I mean, I'm not the best person on advice but I am a good listener" She said, he just needed company or just someone to talk to. She could sympathize with him. He smiled again.

Inuyasha: "Your sweet, Kagome." He said simply. She gasped slightly. She spoke again, she had to ask.

Kagome: "Why do you drink Inuyasha?" She asked. He paused.

Inuyasha: "To fill my loneliness" He replied simply as if what he just said meant nothing. She could hear him gurgling down another sip of liqour from a bottle. Her heart cringed, he knows why he does it and yet why does he proceed in doing so?

Kagome: "Well, why can't your girlfriends give you company?" She asked as a solution. He scoffed over the phone before he spoke.

Inuyasha: "Yeah they offer comfort but only for like a half an hour. Then ditch." He replied harshly, and coldly. Kagomes questions would not stop to proceed.

Kagome: "Why? I mean they love you right?" She asked him. She could hear his unsteady breaths over the phone.

Inuyasha: "They don't know love, and neither do I. Its just lust, babe. Nothing more nothing less." Her heart grieved. He was so honest with her right now, why? maybe he wanted to purge himself.

Kagome: "You mean you don't love any of your girlfriends?" Kagome asked him somewhat shocked.

Inuyasha: "Your so naiive, Kagome." He replied genuinly.

Inuyasha: "Don't be shocked, we both know neither of us care for eachother. And thats just how it is." He said to her simply, brushing it off. Her heart could only grieve for the way he was feeling right now.

Kagome: "Well, needless to say I am." She said.

Inuyasha: "Thats why I said, your so naiive. Tell me honestly Kagome, who on earth could love me?  
No woman on earth would put up with my bullshit." He asked harshly. This was his truth, but it wasn't, at least to Kagome it wasn't. Everyone deserved a chance to be happy.

Kagome: "I don't know Inuyasha. But I know there is someone on earth made for you. To love only you." She replied reassuringly. This was her truth, she believed this with all her heart.

Inuyasha: "Kagome, your making me want to cry. The world is a cruel, cold place. Once you realize that,  
you'll be more prepared to be stabbed in the back as I have been. Now thats the truth, no one gives a damn about me or you. Especially the world, you exepect the government to help you. But all you get is a damn I.O.U. The world is full of shitty people and people who could care less if you lived or died." He replied harshly. He had such a dark outlook on life, why? why was he so sad? why did he see the world that way? didn't anyone care about him at one time? was there ever one time he was happy? truly happy? Her heart greived even more as he said this to her.

Inuyasha: "Did I scare you?" He asked his voice still slurring, his voice was a lot deeper almost seductivly deeper.

Kagome: "I don't believe you, I think life is shaped the way you make it out to be, its a wonderful place if you want it to be." She said. He smiled over the phone.

Inuyasha: "You truly are naiive aren't you? I'll go, I've wasted enough of your time." He replied as he hung up the phone, before Kagome could speak.

Did that just happen? He was so sad, her mind could not help but be plauged with questions. She actually had a decent conversation with him, Inuyasha the boy she can't stand. It was almost as if when he was speaking he had grown older in wisdom, but thats what made it all too weird. Kagome decided it would be best if she shoved it from her mind, remembering she had a date tonight with Hojo in her class, she finished the rest of her homework and got dressed waiting for Hojo to show up.

* * *

It was foolish to call her, but just the sound of her voice offered him comfort. Which was probably the strangest feeling he had in a long time, the last time he remembered feeling somewhat this way was when he lost his vigirnity. But that was a naiive notion he had at the time. She really does believe the world was filled with hopes and dreams and flowers. In a way he was jelous of Kagome, she was so lucky to be able to have such a wonderful outlook on life. She thinks he could see it that way too, but all he ever saw was sorrow.  
So no matter how hard she would try, something bad would happen. It always does. He needed to go out,  
staying stuck in the house would only quantimfy the way he felt. Either way it was still going to be a shitty night, at least thats how he saw it.

A few moments later the doorbell rung as Kagome went to go answer the door. It was Hojo, as expected.

"Wow, Kagome you look beautiful" He said simply, as he handed her a bouquet of roses. Kagome was surprised, a whole bouquet of roses just for her! She wanted to squeal but held her composure.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Hojo." Kagome replied smiling.

"So where are we headed to?" She asked him wrapping her arm around his. He smiled warmly at her.

"Well, I thought a movie and dinner would be nice." Hojo said casually smiling at her. She was ecstatic.

"Great lets go!" She said as they proceeded to walk together arm in arm.

As the date went by Hojo was a gentleman throughout the entire date. He bought the popcorn, and the movie tickets, and snacks. They decided a romantic comedy would be best preffered. Although Kagome wanted to see a scary movie, its what they both opted to see. As Kagome was sitting there, Hojo grabbed her hand delicatly, the minute he did that involuntarily she reached for the popcorn. Was he trying to get her used to him touching her?

After the movie Hojo opted to go to a really nice upscale resturant, and Kagome feeling like she wasn't properly dressed for the occasion, didn't feel like going. But he told her he had reservations. She gave up her argument. Hojo waited paitently as he helped her with the menu and ordered for himself, and Kagome ordered for herself.

Once the food came the conversation ended up being really good. It was decent and nice. But sadly to say thats not what Kagome wants in a boyfriend. Needless to say when he dropped her off at her house. Kagome wanted to end it on a short note.

"Well, good night Kagome." Hojo said looking in her eyes. She smiled at him and proceeded to walk towards her door.

"Good night, Hojo" She said simply as she grabbed the door to open it. Although the minute she did he pulled her around and placed his lips on hers. By the sudden kiss she pushed him off gently even though in her mind she was freaking out. Kagome was one to keep her composure about herself. She did not smile at him as she then walked through the door and shut it. Kagome touched her lips, as she recalled what just happened. Hojo really was a nice guy, but she still wasn't sure if she wanted to go out with him again. It was something in her senses she just knew. When he forced his kiss on her was a total turn off.

Kagome decided it would be best to turn on the lights but froze. She saw a shilloutte of someone standing in her living room. She feared the moment she turned the lights on the strange figure would do something to her. Kagome slowly grabbed the baseball bat that lay right by the door as she flicked on the lights and swung at the person standing in her living room.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Quit It Would Ya?!" The famaliar voice said dodging her maniac swinging.

"INUYASHA! What are you doing here?!" Kagome almost yelled infuriated at his intrusion.

"You could put someone's eye out, jesus" Inuyasha muttered jokingly.

"How the hell did you get in my house??" Kagome asked, still holding the bat ready to swing at him without a moments notice.

"From the back door, you always leave that open Kagome?" He asked casually. He was still drunk. This could prove to be bad.

"No." Kagome said harshly as she continued swinging at him. He continued to dodge the bat with little movement or effort at all. He grabbed the fat end of the bat and tossed it from Kagomes hands.

"Will you stop, I just wanted to come by and see you. If you don't want me here I'll go. Jeez can't even take a decent surprise." He said shrugging his shoulders walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry I'm not one that likes surprises." Kagome said simply.

"I can see that clearly." He said as he opened the door and walked but was stopped halfway in the doorway.

"Wait, you want some water or something?" She asked him, it was dangerous if he went out in the streets all by himself. Plus he was intoxicated which could prove to be worse case scenario for him. He glanced back at her, and shut the door. He made himself comfortable and plopped himself on the couch.

"Nice place you got here, so how did your date go?" He said, his voice still slurring slightly. The liqour had receded a little bit. If anything she could help him wash it out.

"How do you know about that?" She asked him, looking at him as she was gathering two cups of water for the both of them.

"I got ways, hun." He said smirking at her. She ignored it.

"Well, I see. Actually it went pretty well." She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her, an almost devilish smirk.

"Not from what I saw, your body language gave it away. You were uncomfortable" He said confidently.

"Why? Were you spying on me?" She asked him as she sat across from him and handed him the glass filled with water.

"Perhaps." He said smiling that same devilish smile, it made her stomach cringe at the smile.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked him. He layed against the couch and relaxed himself before he spoke.

"Lets see, you like him but you don't. You think he's not the kinda boyfriend you would like because he's too much of a gentleman and you like your independence. Its not that you don't like him its more a lets be friends kinda relationship. Am I right?" He asked looking at her.

Amazing, he knew excatly what it was and she hadn't even thought about it yet.

"Yeah, how the hell did you do that?" She asked slightly amazed in his prediction. He continued to smile at her.

"The eyes, chickie. They never lie." He said simply, he drank his water and just layed on the couch with his eyes shut. Enveloping himself in the scent of the house, which consisted mainly of spices. It was warm, comforting and inviting. It had felt like ages since he felt like this. At home.

Kagome just stared at him, she would've suspected Inuyasha in her house equals bad news. He would make a horrible attempt to rape her or something, and thats what scared her the most. But he didn't, maybe not yet. But Kagome was one to always stay on her toes, no matter what. It made her feel somewhat nice to know that he felt like he could somewhat confide in her with his secrets. Somewhat, but either way it was nice to know. Naturally she felt the sexual tension from him, but did her best to ignore it. She rose from the couch and looked in the fridge for something to eat, even though she had dinner with Hojo. She was still starving.

As he was lying on the couch he glanced over at Kagome and smiled. She was so simple, and naiive, really easy to read. This he liked about her, even now she was making him go crazy.  
Not just in the way she was treating him, but in a sexual way. Everything she did up to this point was driving him to throw her on the couch and makeout with her. So why the hell not? But for some reason he didn't feel that need to be filled right now. It could wait for the opportune moment. And without her knowing it, he was keeping track on all the boys so he knew he could cross Hojo out. That leaves himself, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga. Sweet.

Kagome then came over with two plates full of food loaded on them. She set the tray down in front of him and took her plate of food. The other was for Inuyasha, she was just hoping he would take it.

He smiled, he loved her attempt to be discreet in her trying to give him food. He took the plate and placed it on his lap and proceeded to eat the food that was on the plate. It was soo good, it had been too long since he had a homecooked meal as this. And in thinking this he proceeded to eat pretty quickly.

Kagome smiled, he trys not to think its not good. Just him eating it was enough to let her know it was good. (Compliments to Kagome) she thought to herself.

"Your welcome, Inuyasha." She said as she smiled at him. He stopped, oh shit now he was making a fool of himself. Oh well, it wasn't anyone around except the two of them.

"Thanks, Kagome." He mumbled in between chewing. She wanted to laugh, his cheeks were so huge from all the food he was packing in his mouth. She giggled slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. He looked at her, his cheeks still full of food.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" He said, food spilling from his mouth slightly. He did that on purpose. She didn't know that though. She couldn't contain it anymore, as she began laughing really loudly at him.

"Ok, go ahead. Laugh, I get it." He said jokingly. He continued to chew and swallow his food but Kagome still couldn't stop laughing. He would've told her to stop laughing but her laugh was like music to his ears. He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just- I couldn't" She said as she attempted to breathe in a sigh. Finally she stopped lauging but it was somewhat hard to get the image from her mind.

As soon as he was finished eating he proceeded to lay back on the couch with his eyes shut, resuming to his thoughts.

Kagome was hoping the food in his stomach would help him function a little better before he went back home. After all he was still drunk, she wanted to ask him other questions that were on her mind but shoved them out of her mind. He knew something was on her mind and asked.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" He asked still lying on the couch not looking in her direction. His voice was not sadend but really seductive. She paused to look for the right words before she spoke.

"Inuyasha I don't understand why are you so...sad?" She asked as best as she could. He smiled. He was so used to people asking things like that to know and then use it against him. He learned his lesson. Trust no one, but for some reason. He really did feel like he could confide in her. It wasn't a question posed out of something on a general basis. It was posed on something she could feel about him. If anything else she was genuine about it. He breathed a heavy sigh to clear his mind of his ongoing thoughts before he spoke.

"Whats there not to understand, What do you want to know excatly?" He asked her to see if he was right about her. She sighed, not out of frustration like he expected from the regulars. But from clarity of her own questions and thoughts.

"Why are you so unhappy? you talk as if you want to kill yourself because of your horrible outlook on life but why is it that way? is what I want to know." She asked as if she was purging herself of something that had been bothering her for a long time. He merely half smiled.

"I already tried, but thats just how is IS." He replied simply. Kagome blinked in amazement.

"What do you mean you've already tried! You tried to kill yourself!" Kagome said now wearing her emotions on her sleeve. He just looked at her with a cold empty stare that confirmed it.

"Why?" She asked, her heart grieving in realizing this about him.

"I'm not gonna play sympathetic with you, Kagome so I'll do myself a favor and go back to my hell hole" He said as he got up from the couch and proceeded to walk towards the door. She had a bad feeling and whenever she had a bad feeling. They were right most of the time.

"Inuyasha wait, why won't you tell me?" She asked him, grabbing his arm hoping he would stop. He pushed her arm away, as he proceeded out the door shutting it in her face. This was not good at all, he was not well and with his mind already set on this, was not good. She didn't know whether to chase after him or just let him go with whatever happens to him be a lesson learned. She threw her shoes and ran out the door, it was pouring down raining, luckily she caught his silloutte in the streetlight. She ran after him and grabbed his arm holding on for dear life. He stopped, as soon as she grabbed his arm. The both of them standing there getting soaked by the rain.

"Why do you care?" He asked simply, awaiting her response with great eagerness.

"Well, because...I just do. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Even though you annoy the hell outta me, doesn't give me reason not to worry about you and your well being. It especially doesn't give me reason to hate you, or not care. It would be completely inhumane if so." She said, speaking the truth. He was going through something and he needed a friend. That much she did know. The only thing that scared her, was he going to act like none of this happened? Probably, thats the kinda person he is. Even realizing this, she still wanted to make sure he was alright. He smiled under his breath.

"I would've thought you disliking me would give you EVERY reason to hate me. Thats just how the world works, Kagome. There is NO such thing as a humane person, at least one that I haven't met.  
Until I met you that is." He replied simply.

"I have to go, I've overstayed my welcome. Don't expect any special treatment because of this incident. I expect you to be on your toes tomorrow." He said as he turned around, the both of them only mere inches away from eachother, the both of them still soaked from the rain, the streetlight giving him a mystical glow. He smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He said almost poetically, she expected him to force himself on her like Hojo had done earlier. He delicatly kissed her cheek, leaving Kagome blushing and her heart pounding loudly in her ears. He left. Still standing there watching his silloutte disappear slowly against the hollow street lights. She smiled, giggling at herself.

"Your so stupid Kagome." She mumbled to herself, as she walked towards her house hoping she would get warm enough before she caught a cold.

* * *

Even though he knew seeing her tonight would be nearly impossible, it went rather well. He was winning her heart he knew it. Even though tonight was a natural fluke, and thats what made it an amazing night. Something about her that made his heart go crazy, but he would never admit it. The thing is, he hadn't even thought about applying this night to the bet he had made. Until now that was, now she had seen his true face. Inuyasha was not one to trust people very easily,  
he had built a wall he made for himself to keep him from getting hurt. Dispite all that, he still told her about him, it was in her voice, and her eyes. That showed him that she really did care,  
and that she's sensitive and naiive. She blindly trusts people, and sees through people. She had so many qualities that were very lovable. He wanted to see her not because of the bet, and he had planned on it. But he needed company, to fufill his lonely void he had in his heart. He was just going to have to brush this night off as best as he could. He thought he could do it, because it was something he was used to doing. But surprisingly, this was going to be rather hard. Why?  
Because they shared something special that night, nothing sexual, nothing conceited or contrived.  
But being comfortable and honest in eachothers skin, something he yearned for everyday of his life. Now he had a taste of it from her. He knew he wanted more, and that could be bad, for the sake bet at least.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke rather late, making her late for school that morning. Kagome then put on whatever clothes she could find, made breakfast quickly and ran out the door. She wondered how this day would go, knowing that Hojo kissed her and that Inuyasha was at her house last night. This might just get weirder and weirder. Or funnier, one of the two.

Kagome finally reached school just in time for the bell to ring, luckily Sango was there. She had so much they had to talk about and too many questions.

"So, how did your date go? You know with Hojo?" Sango asked her eagerly wanting to know.

"How did you know about that?" Kagome asked knowing she didn't tell her anything about a date,  
because of her absence yesterday.

"You can say I heard through the grapevine. You'd be surprised how many people can find out things." Sango replied simply, still awaiting all the juicy details about her date. Kagome smiled, she can see the eagerness in her face.

"Well, Hojo was nice. And it was really fun." Kagome said simply, almost flatly. Sango knows her friend,  
something about him she didn't like.

"What happened? What didn't you like? I mean he's pretty dreamy Kagome." Sango asked confirming the fact that she had a date with one of the dreamist guys in their school.

"Well, lets just say it was okay. I really think we'd be great as just friends, and plus his kiss was okay." She replied simply. Sango flipped out.

"WHAT! HE KISSED YOU!" Sango said yelling rather loudly. Kagome blushed.

"Yes, he kissed me. It was okay, I mean it wasn't bad and it wasn't good. I think it was just the way that happened, that was a total turnoff." Kagome said flatly.

"Did he, force it or something?" Sango asked, kinda knowing that was it.

"Yeah, basically." Kagome said, confirming Sangos notion. On their way to class another classmate stopped Kagome and gave her a moderate bundle of beautiful white flowers.

"Oh, Thank you and you are?" Kagome asked, wanting to know this classmates name of hers who had handed her such lovely flowers.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Miroku, pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Miroku said delicatly kissing her hand. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Kagome, it would be my honor to walk you to class? If thats alright with Sango?" He said already knowing their names, awaiting Sango's response. Sango was a little skeptical but agreed and walked them to class.

"Kagome, I could not help but marvel at how beautiful you are. Which evidently lead me to bump into you." Miroku clumsily said. He was cute and had a little charm about him. Sango was very wary about him, throughout their conversation, but kept quiet and watched. Kagome blushed at this. Was she really so beautiful that made all the boys crazy? So far that was a definite yes. Kagome was just as cautious at all times, but could you really blame her? She was never one that boys would look at and actually attempt to ask her out. At all really.

"Liar, but I'll accept your inquisition" Kagome replied giggling at herself. He smiled at her. They had finally reached class as they both stood there as if Miroku was walking her home.

"So, Kagome. I've been meaning to ask you...are you free after school? If so I'd like to take you out for coffee or something. How about it?" He asked smiling at her. It was only coffee and Kagome did like coffee, it wasn't so up front. Not that she minded but it was more casual. She could get to know him better that way.

"No, I don't think I have anything planned. So where would you want to meet? Is by my locker ok?" Kagome asked casually.

"Its perfect, I'll see you later!" Miroku said smiling as he walked down the hallway towards his own class. Sango just looked at her, something was fishy and Sango was going to find out one way or another.

When Kagome got in her class, her stomach turned into knots. It was Inuyasha sitting right behind her in her class. No, new seat re arrangements. She regretfully sat in her assigned seat behind him.

"Well hello Mrs. Kagome." Inuyasha said, touching her hair delicatly. He was his normal self again, a cocky jerk. Or was it a mask? She pondered. She pushed his hand away, already irratated with him.

"Aw, Kagome don't act like that. Not after our little meeting last night." He said inquiring to his friends as if Kagome had some kind of sexual affair with him, she hated that about him. Why did he have to act like this? Perhaps she'll never understand him.

"Oh my god, talk about a slut" Mai said to her girls that were sitting behind her. It didn't matter because they were all cowering over him, like usual. Kagome ignored it, all of it atleast.

When Kagome opened her desk she noticed something pretty big and velour. She picked it up, it was a velour case. When she opened it, it was a handmade diamond necklace. Kagome gasped at this, who would be bold enough to stick a handmade diamond necklace in her desk? It must've cost a fortune. There was a little note sticking out the back of it. Kagome grabbed the note sticking out the back.

"Dear Kagome, I was thinking about you and as I was shopping I saw a diamond necklace in a jewelry store and thought "Wow, that would look beautiful on Kagome" but I know a woman like you is special and should be treated as such. I hope with this necklace you'll accept my apology of not calling you and that if you were free anytime this weekand we could go out to a nice broadway show and dinner. Heres my number: 443-538-7867, let me know if you would like to go. If you accept I have a dress put on hold just for you from Vera Wang that will be delivered to your house on friday. I look forward to hearing from you. With Love,  
Sesshomaru"

Oh My God!! He had a dress on hold for her from VERA WANG!! Not only is this guy dreamy he's filthy freakin rich!! Kagome wanted to scream after reading the note. She had to tell Sango about it,  
knowing her she would tell her to accept it. She put the necklace and note in her purse. She did the best to contain her excitement. But then proceeded with her schoolwork.

Inuyasha was watching the whole time, where the hell did she get the diamond necklace from? When he read the name at the bottom his stomach cringed. How the hell did he know Kagome? He knows his brother, he was working towards something. The more he thought about it, the only people that were in on the bet were himself, Kouga, Shippo, Miroku, And Hojo. How the hell did he find out about the bet? And if he did was he after his title? Oh shit, thats what he was after, Sesshomaru was not the popular one, but Inuyasha. If he had that then he would be pretty great. Shit, he should've known better, but Inuyasha was one that liked a challenge. Especially from his brother, no less. That just made it all the more interesting, but little does Sesshomaru know, he knows him too well. Sesshomaru intends to buy her emotions, and from what he knows now from Kagome, shes not gonna fall for it. But he could always be wrong. Somewhere deep in his heart, he didn't want her to fall for Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha. But now that was foolish thinking, only his title mattered now. More than ever.

* * *

They finally made it to lunch, the days seemed to be getting longer and longer as they went by.

"So tell me Kagome, what do you make of this Sesshomaru person?" Sango asked with anxiety filling her.

"Well, hes handsome, cordial. Not to mention he's filthy stinkin rich." Kagome replied to Sango.

"What u mean by that?" Sango asked, her anxiety not resuming one bit as she asked her.

"Here, look at this" Kagome said simply as she handed her the velour case with the handmade diamond necklace and the note. Sango read the note and nearly wanted to scream but held her composure.

"Kagome, I'm your best friend right?" Sango asked nearly too excited.

"Yes, Sango where is this going?" Kagome asked.

"In all my years of being your friend, never have you had a guy fall for you like this. If you do not go to the freakin broadway show I swear I will hunt you down myself. I know where you live." Sango said seriously.

I guess she was right, no guy was willing to spend THIS much money on her. She had to admit it was pretty impressive. But as far as Kagome was concerned, she always knew she liked guys with hearts. So it all really depends, you could say Kagome is always well grounded. No matter how much money was spent. Sango was a different story, they had been through so much together. She remembered when they would lie there in her house completely high of air as they would dream about being the capture of every mans hearts. Coming up with stupid scenarios about different guys and the ones they would go for and the ones they would totally dump and not feel one bit sorry about it. But that was a fat chance, reality was. Neither of them were cute, and couldn't even get a guy to ask them out let alone a date to the prom. If at the least they didn't have a date for the prom, they would confidently go alone. But now its kinda changed, for Kagome at least.

"Thanks Sango, you are my best friend. Ok ok, I'll go." Kagome said with a smile appreciating her friend.

Suddenly someone kissed Kagomes ear and whispered

"Hey georgeous." Kagome suddenly jumped only to realize it was Inuyasha.

"Damn it Inuyasha, what do you want now?!" Kagome nearly yelled irritated. He smiled at her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with you at your table. Is that alright with you?" He asked looking at Sango. Sango looked rather disgusted with him but said nothing.

"I don't care, I'm surprised your posse isn't following you. Are they on break or something?" Kagome smitefully said to him as Inuyasha sat down next to her. He smiled at her remark.

"Oh, now your the one with the smart remarks. I loved our little meeting last night, we should do it again sometime." He replied with his devilish gaze at her. Sango was surprised, something she had not told her? Her best friend?

"I would love to Inuyasha, maybe next time when your not stumbling on yourself drunk." Kagome said shoving her pizza in her mouth attempting to ignore him. He was loving this and she knew it, he fed off of this from her.

"Well why? Lifes more interesting when your stone drunk and possibly a little high. Trust me babe, the sex is ten times better that way. " He replied, with his devilish grin on his face. He knew that would tick her off, she never liked to talk about sex that always got her uncomfortable. Kagome was apalled.

"Clearly you would know, all you ever think about is sex you pervert" Kagome replied smirking, she had to admit she was enjoying their little argument.

"It is what I am darlin, to deny that would be denying the very factor that makes me human. You have it too, your just more discreet with it" Inuyasha replied, still smirking. She smiled back.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked looking at him as he was eating his lunch.

"Tell me something, have you ever once thought about having sex with anyone? Did you even consider Hojo? Or Me?" He asked, looking right into her. Damn, he was good. No she had never thought about it, she was a virgin so she wouldn't even know how it would feel if she did have sex.

"No, never." She said confidently, looking right back at him. He smiled back at her.

"Your a damn liar" He replied. She brushed it off. He knew she was getting irritated. He loved it,  
he knew he could get under her skin it was really easy.

"Ok, just for the sake of asking and to change the subject. That diamond necklace is beautiful, you thinking about going out with him?" Inuyasha asked. Sango was so fed up with him, who the hell was he to be so damn nosy in their business?

"How do you know about that?" Kagome asked him looking directly into him.

"Lets just say, that if I didn't have a sharp eye for many things. I would be dead by now, if ya catch my drift?" Inuyasha said, he knew Kagome would understand. Even if no one else at the table understood at least she did. She knew, he was talking about what he does at night. She couldn't blame him for being over aware of everything around him, if he wasn't it was just like he said. He would be dead. She smiled at him.

"Well, I do have to say your not as dim witted as I might've thought you were" Kagome replied. It was weird it was like they had this secret relationship that only the two of them shared. Kagome knew the truth about him. No one else, secretly in Kagome's heart she knew he would confide in her, at least she prayed he did.

"Are you going to go?" He asked almost too seriously, he was only a few inches away from her. She could feel his gaze on her making her hot, but ignored it the best she could. Why did it matter if she went with him?

"Of course she is." Sango spoke to him confidently. Kagome looked at him, and for a split second, he looked almost sad. But he quickly blinked it away.

"Kagome, I just have to tell you. Be careful around him." He said as he looked into her. She looked into his eyes, and shared eye contanct for a few minutes before they broke off. Sango was upset, there was something Kagome wasn't telling her about her and Inuyasha. Now they were great friends now? In only the timespan of less than a day?? And she was going to find out what it was, hell they might as well makeout here and now! Sango thought to herself.

"Why you so worried? Trust me I'll be fine." Kagome replied to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was contemplating on something, he was gritting his teeth as he was thinking.

"Kagome, you don't know him. He made a bet with his friends to see which one would sleep with you first! And thats why he has this sudden intrest in you." Inuyasha said still looking at her. Hey at this point its every man for themselves. Kagome couldn't believe it. Those pigs, they were only after her virginity.

"How do we know that what your telling us is true?" Sango asked her weariness overcoming her.

"Trust me on this, I know the guy through another one of my friends." Inuyasha said to Sango.

"Well how do we know that **YOUR** not part of this bet that was made on Kagome?" Sango asked looking him in his eye, she didn't like him and she wasn't going to let Kagome be tricked by him.

"Kagome, remember the care of one classmate to another? I'm simply returning the favor." He said as he smiled his most dazzling smile. What if Sango was right? If that was the case was him coming to her house drunk outta his mind part of his plan? No, he was too real to have that planned otherwise it would've felt contrived. Which that night wasn't.

"I don't think so, Sango. He may be many things but he is not a pig." Kagome replied simply and confidently to her friend. Sango was infuriated, she was going to defend him and not her own friend?!

"Yeah your right about the many things, and YES he is a pig. One of the worst kind too." Sango said as she continued eating.

Inuyasha felt like a total ass at this point. She was defending him? Why? Had she that much blind faith in him that she would go against her own friend? What Sango said was the truth, and he knew it. He was slime and a pig. To deny that would be denying the truth. Never had anyone stood up for him like this. Now at this, he wanted to quit. He didn't know why but it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth stealing something that mattered so much to her, he would be a theif of the worst kind. At first it was his title at stake, but now it was Kagome. He didn't want to hurt her with the truth. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. Even though it meant loosing his title, he would live. Being the slime of the world, he could do that. Then again, he had always thought about a realese from his title many times. If so, then he could go to school and be normal. That was a dream, and a fear at the same time. He knew he could never be that honor roll kid that his parents were proud to brag about, even though they were dead. He could never be that, but this mask he couldn't stand to wear anymore. It was like he was between a rock and a rock, he was bound to crash and burn no matter which one he picked. He had to talk to Kagome, now. While it was still fresh in his mind.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you in private." He said pulling her outside the cafeteria not awaiting her response. They finally reached outside the cafeteria room.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked, completely confused by this whole thing.

"Why did you do that? Why did you defend me?" He asked returning to that serious person from last night.

"Yes Inuyasha I'll admit you are a jerk and an asshole but your not a pig." Kagome replied confidently looking into his eyes. This scared him, this blind trust.

"I'm not what you think I am, Kagome. She's right. I am a pig." He said looking into her eyes, only mere inches away from her face.

"No, thats not true. Are you telling me that your a part of this?" Kagome asked him looking back into him.

"No, thats not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is you shouldn'tve defended me back there, because she's right about what I am. I am a pig, I'm slime, Kagome. The world tells me that I am, and its because I am." He said,  
still looking into her his voice really serious.

"Inuyasha, you are decent. You wanna know why I think so?" She asked, smiling at him. He awaited her response.

"That night you were at my house, you were drunk outta your mind. Alone with me, no parents around. Even with these circumstances. You didn't rape me. I highly expected you to. But you didn't. That is why your not a pig, you would've probably raped me and you would've suceeded because your stronger than me. But you didn't. Thats why, Inuyasha." She said smiling her warmest smile at him, still looking into his eyes. They shared eye contanct when suddenly he came in for a kiss. Kagome was shocked slightly, but his kiss was so warm and tender. She kissed him back pushing her against the wall of a hallway locker. The minute Kagome impact on the wall there kiss grew deeper, his tounge looking for entryway. Oh my god, he was a great kisser, Kagome thought. The sensations running through her driving her mad, but Inuyasha did not continue. He merely broke off there fiery passionate kiss.

"Now am I a pig?" He said looking at her, smiling after. She couldn't help but giggle slightly in return.

"I don't know you tell me?" Kagome said in between giggles. He kissed her cheek delicatly. The schoolbell rung letting all the students in the cafeteria room rush out towards their next class. They smiled at eachother.  
Nothing needed to be said, it was pure bliss. He kissed her again, delicatly this time and shortly afterwards joined the flourishing crowd. Kagome could not stop smiling. This was probably the weirdest feeling she had since she had become a teenager going through puberty. Something about his kiss that told her so much, and nothing at all. It was the best feeling in the world. Kagome waited for Sango to come out the cafeteria room so they could walk to class together. Although she couldn't tell her about her amazing kiss she had with Inuyasha, it was still good to walk with her and talk about other stuff.

* * *

Whether Kagome knew it or not, that was his first kiss. He always thought that a kiss was pure and innocent and should be saved for the right woman he truly cared about. He knew that moment would never come, until today that is. He didn't kiss his girlfriends, yes they were girlfriend and boyfriend but he could care less about them. Which is why he never kissed them. Kagome, was such a wonderful woman, she enlightened him and made him feel like a conqeror. He was happy until reality hit him. What would happen to her was she be with him? She would only be hurt. He was not the man for her,  
but someone else, he could never provide for her let alone provide for himself. What would happen to her should she find out the truth about the bet? Not that, What would happen to her should something bad happen in one of his deals and needed to kill him? What if they killed her? He always told himself he would always be detached, but it was as if her soul was calling for her. To heal him from his sins of the past. This wasn't good, He was not the man for her. All he could provide her with, is not happiness and bliss. But greif, pain and sorrow. He wouldn't let that happened to her. Even though they only knew eachother for two or three days. It had felt like they had already known eachother, maybe in a past life or something. He had to stay away from her, and get himself out the bet. Before he could do anymore damage to her. He loved her. It was something he feared doing. To be in love. His heart grieved in realizing these truths.  
He would not be the one to hurt her, he loved her too damn much for that.

* * *

After school she met up with Miroku and he took her to a coffee shop, and bought her coffee. They decided to sit outside, since it was such a nice day.

"So, Kagome tell me how did you hear about our school?" Miroku asked politely striking conversation.

"Well, it was the only other school in our area besides from the our original school that burnt down and now their rebuilding it" Kagome said cheerfully sipping her frappacino, relaxing her nerves at this point. He smiled at her, she had to admit he was pretty charming.

"I see. So do you like our school so far?" He asked sipping his hot coffee.

"Its pretty neat, I mean its the weirdest thing." She said but stopped herself.

"What's weird?" He asked, awaiting her response. She sighed.

"Like, I couldn't even get a boyfriend if I really wanted to. But since I've been to this school I kinda feel like that girl that me and Sango used to lay on my floor dreaming about being. Think I'm weird for thinking so?" She asked awaiting his opinion.

"Well whats there not to dream about, personally I think you would be kidding yourself about how beautiful you are. What kinda girl was that?" He asked wanting to know. She smiled at the stupid thought of her dream.

"Well me and Sango always knew ever since middle school that we were going to be the dorks that were always destined to stay dorks, nothing more, nothing less. You know those two girls that would sit in the corner and talk about science and books, because it held our intrest and not fashion or makeup? Just once we dreamed about being not popular, but just to be the desire of every man that she walked by. You know that dreamy girl that every guy dreamed about being with when they were twelve years old, and held onto when they got older. Maybe I'm sounding stupid in saying this, but it feels like its coming true. Well sorta." She said as she clumsily smiled. Miroku chuckled under his breath. Not maliciously, but in actual thought that what she was saying was funny to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Your right it is a silly wish, because you already are beautiful." Miroku said looking at her. She blushed.

"Liar, tell me the honest truth. Were we or were we NOT meant to be the girls that always sat at the back of the bus only to be ridiculed by her classmates for the rest of our lives?" She asked in honesty.

"Maybe at your last school but not here, you really are beautiful and I'm not lying about it either." Miroku said in his most modest voice.

"Ok, fine whatever you say." She said as she continued to sip her frappacino, Miroku continued to do the same.

"So tell me Kagome, is there any guy you like so far?" He asked her friendly. She thought about Inuyasha and the thought made her heart thump loudly in her ears. She fibbed it.

"No, I'm just kinda going through the motions right now." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders smiling clumsily.

"I see." Miroku said simply. The rest of the afternoon they continued to sip their coffee and talk about general things, Miroku really was a great guy. He dropped her off home she gave him her number, if anything else she could call him to just talk about things. He was a great friend. As she lay on her bed she could not stop thinking about Inuyasha. She didn't want to call him to disturb him or anything, what does that kiss make them now? Did it even mean anything? Probably not, he kisses his girlfriends all the time so why would hers be any different? That made her sad, she really did feel a special connection they had. Was it going to change? He was probably going to ignore her like normally,  
or pick on her. She would take him picking on her anyday, at least she knew he wasn't ignoring her, that would be worse. To her at least. Something in his kiss that told her so much and so little, Did he care for her like that? No, nothing probably. That made her heart sink and almost fall out her butt. He didn't care about her, and just did it. Just because. No matter what he says even in his action of kissing her he still wasn't a pig. She had made up her mind about that, he was at least half decent. Her mind continued to ponder these thoughts as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

After school he usually goes to college. How did he save up the money for college? His dad already paid for him to college because he knew how smart Inuyasha was, why was he still going to high school? Technically because of his age, and the law.  
Other than that he would be a full time college student, but no one not even his friends knew that he was a part time college student. To think Inuyasha even qualified for college was probably considered weird to everyone else, but at the moment it gave him peace to his own thoughts. Inuyasha sat there dilligantly and studied with the pencil in his mouth chewing on the eraser giving his attention to the teacher to what she was teaching and taking notes. After his college class let out he then went home, now only to be stuck to be thinking about Kagome and the bet. He cursed himself to agreeing to this, only today had he realized he had feelings for her. That she blindly trusts him. He didn't know whether to get drunk again tonight or to go out and get some sex from the prostitution house. Either way no matter what he did he was always bound to this empty feeling. People mistake Inuyasha to be immature but he knows himself better than anyone else. He knows why he does the things he does. Like fighting to defend his title in high school, know why? Because as pathetic as this may sound it was all he had to grip onto for his escapism from the reality and be a normal teenager. He never had the oppurtunity to be a normal teenager. Because of that he becomes this immature,  
spoiled, jerk. Call it overdoing but it was all he had, in between those lonely nights that could never be fufilled. Sex, School, Not even alchohal could surpress this feeling. He was pure evil, and always will be. He knew he was probably going to die, and he knew. Nobody would really care, why? Because his family is dead, and it was his fault that his fathers dead. Not only did he have his fathers death on his concious but the hatred of his own blood brother and his brothers mother that held him in the highest disgust and disdain. No woman could ever comfort him, no one could ever save him. Not even god. Why? Because god had cursed him with this horrible fate. Now he had to rot on earth and wherever the hell his soul was going. He was just meant to be tormented by life, and destined never to find happiness in death. To him, it felt like, life kicks him around and when he's tired of life he tries death and even death doesn't want him. Putting him in the worst possible place any human soul would want to dwell. Except the only place where he had found that at home feeling where his soul was at peace and no longer searching for that place to call home, and peace. Kagome. He knew the moment he kissed her. That she was the one who could save him from himself. But even as wonderful in realizing that he loved her. God is the cruelest. Why? Because he could never be with her. Partially of his own stubborness and realizing that he was not the man for her. His soul was only meant for sorrow, and to dim her bright shining light that she brought to his soul would only to bring her to the depths of hell with him. He wouldn't do it. He loved her too much. With these things floating around in his mind, he decided to buy a bottle and drink. He only hoped that the alchohol would cease him from his mind numbing thoughts, but he knew. It wouldn't stop.

* * *

Kagome dreamed about Inuyasha getting into a car accident while he was driving as flashes of him running into the hospital room, and then suddenly. He flatlined. From the view in her dream no one was there to witness him flatline. No one. He was dead. He started to turn a light grey blue, as he layed on the hospital bed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome awoke screaming, grasping her chest, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. She attempted to catch her breath, trying to calm down. She had to call him, she knew something was wrong. So she frantically picked up the phone looking for his number in the directory. She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

Inuyasha: "Yo" He said, his voice slurring again. Her heart grieved. Kagome: "Are you okay?" She asked worried, allowing her frantic behavior take a hold of her.

Inuyasha paused, why was she calling him? and if so why was she worried about him? Either way it was nice to hear her voice again.

Kagome: "Inuyasha!" She said more serious this time.

Inuyasha: "I'm fine, Kagome. Why do you worry about me?" He asked somewhat harshly. Kagome gasped.

Kagome: "I had a bad dream. About you." She said near tears, but held her composure. Inuyasha blinked to his amazment, she was sensitive. They truly were connected.

Inuyasha: "What was it about?" He asked her gently.

Kagome: "You got in a car accident while you were drinking and you...died" Kagome said, now crying in light sobs. Inuyasha stared at his ceiling in amazement, little did she know he was on his way to the prostitution house. As he didn't say anything she cried a little louder. The thought of him dead made her heart ache, almost too painfully.

Inuyasha: "Look don't cry. I hate it when girls cry, please." He said in his calm and soothing voice attempting to calm her down.

Kagome: "I needed to make sure you were okay, I was worried." She said simply, in between light sobs.

Did she love him? No, she could never. It wasn't meant for his love to be returned, if so. Then god truly is cruel. But it would be better to leave it this way.

Inuyasha: "Kagome, can I come see you?" He asked, hoping he wasn't too forward with her.

Kagome: "Ok, don't drive the car please. Promise me you won't." She asked, expecting his word.

Inuyasha: "Ok, I promise. I'll be there in a little bit" He said as he hung up the phone.

That was weird, she had a dream about him dying. A car accident huh? was she phsycic or something? No,  
just spiritually sensitive. He put his coat on and walked out the door walking on foot, he promised her he wouldn't take the car. To be honest, it scared the hell outta him that she KNEW what was going to happen should he take the car.

A few minutes later he knocked on the door, luckily she didn't have to worry about her mom waking up or anything. She was away on vacation leaving Kagome the house for the semester. She answered the door as he just stood there. Kagome swung her arms around him and held onto him tight. He was reluctant at first but returned the embrace, pressing her against him. Dear god he loved her. He just wanted to see her one last time. Even though their time was short it had felt like a lifetime. To him at least.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I was worried about you, I should've called sooner." She said still holding onto him.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." a familiar voice said as Inuyasha instinctivly turned around and pulled out his knife to the unknown stranger only to realize who it was.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing around here so late?" Kagome asked, attempting to make light conversation. Hoping he didn't see them embracing earlier.

"Well, Kagome I must say your taste for pigs is dispicable" He said disgusted as he looked at Inuyasha with disdain.

"Yeah you would know you ass!" Inuyasha yelled back at him. Kagome then looked at the both of them only to realize their simaliarities were TOO simaliar.

"I've missed you too, Inuyasha. My dear brother." He replied still disgusted. Kagome gasped, they were brothers!! Inuyasha smirked.

"I see the streets really have taught you something, being a rat that is" Sesshomaru said simply.

"If you weren't my brother I would've killed you a long time ago." He said confidently. Sesshomaru merely half smiled.

"Then lets see you accomplish that" Sesshomaru said as he pulled out his sword holding it to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha then pulled out his sword, the one his father had left him with. He put it to Sesshomaru's face leaving them both at a stalemate. The battle was only beginning and it was going to get worse the more the night went on.

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

**HEY GUYS!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!! BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE INUYASHA FALL IN LOVE EARLY B/C NOW IT LEAVES THEM WITH ALL THE MESS OF WHAT HES DOING TO CLEAN UP AND CONSTANT AVOIDING EACHOTHER ONLY MAKES THE STORY MORE JUICER AND JUICER! SO PLEASE REVIEW KKZ? THNXS AGAIN GUYS FOR BEING SO PAITENT WITH ME. I WAS STILL WRITING MY OTHER STORY! THNXS AGAIN! -STARGAL2636**


	3. Chapter 3: Reprieve & Goodbyes

**Hey guys! thnxs for the reviews! I think you all may be slightly disappointed in the twist I put in the story, but I like it. So I think thats all thats matters, right? I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know I did! Please review otherwise no next chapter! Thnxs again guys! -Stargal2636**

**The Bet; A High School Fic: Chapter 3: Reprieve & Goodbyes**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru excanged evil glares from eachothers swords in their stalemate.  
Inuyasha smirked as they both broke off and like lightning charged after Sesshomaru swinging his blade as if it was a part of him, both their blades clanging as they made contanct. Sesshomaru was a little more swifter than Inuyasha and moved so fast you could almost see multiple Sesshomarus. This didn't bother Inuyasha at all, as Inuyasha began to chase him with the same speed. Inuyasha charged behind Sesshomaru, Inuyasha began to catch up with him and placed the butt of the blade firmly against his chest and sped the sharp end of the blade towards Sesshomarus left shoulder. Inuyasha was successful in this and Sesshomaru grunted in pain, the blood flowing along his arm staining his crisp white kimono. Sesshomaru didn't bother to hold on to the wound. Suddenly Sesshomaru turned facing Inuyasha, also holding the butt of his sword against his heart. Inuyasha still running towards Sesshomaru took the plunge of his sword against his chest, nearly two inches away from his heart. Inuyasha winced at the pain, as Sesshomaru began to smirk evily at him. Inuyasha didn't move and Sesshomaru took advantage of this and plunged the blade deeper in his chest, admonishing the sound of Inuyasha's crushing bone and the sight of his bleeding flesh.

"This is goodbye, my dear brother" Sesshomaru said simply, with the look of satisfaction. Inuyasha only smiled at this, he had waited for this moment for a long time and he finally had it. No way was he going to not take advantage of this oppurtunity. It was his time to die, finally. He had felt like all his pain had melted away the minute Sesshomaru plunged the blade into his chest. Sesshomaru looked confused at this. Inuyasha looked into him and took ahold of the blade, his hands bleeding from the sharpness of the blade, as he drove the blade deeper into his chest. Sesshomaru was now completly befuddled. Why in gods name would he do this? Was he giving up? The crunching sound of his bones and bleeding flesh. He winced a little at the physical pain.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled as she froze only to look at Inuyasha. Sesshomarus blade nearly halfway struck through Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha turned to look at her.

Kagome nearly acted like a mad woman and shoved Sesshomaru away from the blade that now lay dormant in his chest. Kagome wasted no time and with all her might pulled the blade out of his chest. She did so successfully causing Inuyasha to fall against the concrete sidewalk. His chest wound causing him to bleed severely. Kagome didn't bother to lecture Sesshomaru although she really wanted to, and was very well tempted he damn near killed him, and for god sakes they were brothers!

"This was his wish, Kagome. Do not bother blaming me." Sesshomaru said sneeringly. Inuyasha's breaths were coming in almost short and labored.

"Just go. Leave us be." Kagome said quietly and harshly.

"Kagome, I'm rather disappointed in you. You would take this trash over me, either way one less useless person cleared up in society. At least thats what I would like to think" He said as Sesshomaru began walking away from them, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome on the street.

Kagome did her best to carry him towards her house, he was still concious and limped against her. They finally made it to her house as she then rushed to get her first aid kit. Luckily her mother was a nurse so she knew what to do,  
his bleeding stopped on the way back to her house which in this case, was a good thing. Kagome wasted no time to take his shirt off and treat the wound.  
It was really bad and was going to need stitches. She cleaned and sterilized it,  
and proceeded to stitch the wound up. He was awake the whole time watching her take care of his wound. Kagome was rather serious in her work. Kagome was one to do now and ask questions later, of course she was curious to know why the hell would Sesshomaru his own brother want to kill him. But waited to ask that question later after he was alright. Kagome couldn't help but noticed how built he was, and how many scars and tattoos he had on his body. Probably because he got in alot of fights. But Kagome did her best to ignore the sexual tension that suddenly arose noticing how muscualar he was. He said nothing, but just continued to watch her in awe. Kagome was surprised while she was stitching his wound he didn't jump or wince at all, he may have gritted his teeth but nothing else. He was stronger than she thought he was, in many ways than one.

After she had completed stitching the wound she proceeded to bandage it from reaching furthur infection. He continue to sit there motionless for a little while. She then sat next to him, awaiting for him to speak. He looked at her, but still said nothing.

"Why are you fighting with your brother?" Kagome asked in all seriousness, considering the fact Sesshomaru nearly succeeded in killing him.

"Its too damn long to explain it" He replied looking away from her, the only reason he came by her house was to tell her goodbye, for good. After that he was going to forfeit himself from the bet, It was for her own good, as well as his own. But now it just got more and more complicated.

"You need to tell me something, you had me scared to death back there" Kagome said in her calmest voice. She was worried? He panicked at this.

"I don't need to tell you shit! I wanted to die back there, don't you understand that by now?!" He replied looking directly at her. She looked back into him as well. He broke off from her gaze.

"I don't think I will ever understand you Inuyasha. Why do you want to die? you never answered me the first time, and why the hell does Sesshomaru your own BROTHER want to kill you? Why does your life have to be associated with death?!" Kagome said yelling at him tears coming to her eyes, it may have been stupid to cry now. But was it really stupid to say she cares about him? He rose from where he was sitting and sat nearly a few inches away from her and caressed her face wiping her tears from her cheeks. She froze she didn't expect an action like this from him, she merely expected him to be mad at her and come up with some stupid mean remark. But he didn't.

"Kagome, I, am evil. I know that. But can you do me a favor?" He asked looking into her eyes. She knew he was being serious in what he was about to ask her.

"I need you to stay away from me, as I will do the same to stay away from you.  
Please promise me this." He said not coldly but in all sadness. Kagome was confused, no way was she going to stay away from him. Then again why would he say something like that after he had kissed her so. Was he playing her the whole time? No, something didn't seem right in his speech. Was it beacause he was scared and didn't want to endanger her? That had to be it. Kagome shook her head slightly.

"Inuyasha, why are you asking me this? You know I can't do that." She said still looking at him. He was afraid of this answer. He couldn't tell her how he truly felt about her, if he did that would mean she was DEFINITLY obliged to stay with him. He wouldn't jepordize her like this.

"Just promise me, Kagome. If you can't then I will leave you myself. Consider this a goodbye." He said not even awaiting her response as he took her lips again. It wasn't passionate like the first time, he didn't hold her tightly towards him like the first time, he didn't caress her hair like the first time, everything in this kiss basically said one thing. Goodbye.  
Kagome knew this and couldn't accept it as she kissed him back passionately, holding onto him for dear life. He broke the kiss and ran his lips delicatly against her skin, enveloping himself in her sweet smelling scent. His lips finally reached her ear as he whispered

"Goodbye, Kagome" he then rose from her and reached for his shirt and attempted to leave quickly before she could catch up to him and ask Inuyasha anymore questions he felt obliged to answer. She did catch up with him. She ran from behind Inuyasha and embraced him tightly. He stopped, but did not turn around to embrace her back. Even though it was killing him not to. He didn't. He had to leave before she found out the truth about his feelings toward her.

"Thank you Kagome. For everything." He said in a whisper, gritting his teeth, his voice cracking up. Dammit he promised himself he wouldn't cry. He shoved her off gently still not turning around and left out the front door. This left Kagome really sad. Kagome went into her room and did nothing for the rest of the night. This whole thing was strange to her, he was saying goodbye? why? it had to be that he didn't want to endanger her, either that or he was just playing her and was bored of her and decided to leave her. But if that was the case why was she so sad? She continued to ponder on these thoughts for the rest of the night.

He finally said it, he did what he came to do in the first place. Even now, he felt like his other half was gone. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, but he could not help it. He was so sick of crying, so sick of life.  
The only thing that seemed to look up at this point was the fact that he could still keep watch of her and love her from afar. And when it comes to it, god forbid. He would always protect her, as long as he could. She would never have to be alone walking on the streets, because he was there. Call him a stalker but Kagome is one any predator could take advantage of. He would never let that happen to her. Never. He already had a predators mindset as it was, so to spot another predator on Kagome would be a sinch. At least he was blessed enough to have even loved someone this much. Maybe he wasn't as heartless as people pertake him to be.

Sango called a few minutes later.

Sango: "Hey this is Sango is Kagome there?" Sango asked in her piped voice as usual.

Kagome: "Sango, you know my moms on vacation so why bother asking if I'm here. I'm the only one who could pick up the phone." Kagome replied jokingly.

Sango: "Yeah well I'm not one to be informal either. Its just a precautionary note" Sango replied simply. Kagome said nothing in return.

Sango: "Hey you okay?" Sango asked Kagome rather worried. Kagome couldn't tell her all that happened in two whole days with her and Inuyasha and all. She already hates him, but maybe. Just maybe Kagome could get her to change her mind about Inuyasha.

Kagome: "Yeah, Inuyasha just left my house like an hour ago." She said as casually as she could awaiting her friends immediate response.

Sango: "What the hell was that jerk doing over your house?!" Sango replied completely disgusted at the mere mutter of his name.

Kagome: "He came to say goodbye. For good." Kagome said reflecting on it. His kiss still held its effect on her, never had any other man made her feel like this.

Sango: "Goodbye? For what? Is he moving from school or something? Because if he isn't I see no reason for him to tell you goodbye." Sango said simply. Even though he wasn't saying goodbye because he was moving or anything like that, he was ending whatever relationship they had.  
Thats why he was saying goodbye. It broke her heart to realize this.

Kagome: "No, hes not moving away. He was saying goodbye in another way." Kagome said almost lost in her train of thought.

Sango: "In another way? Wait! Kagome don't tell me you've been keeping something from me!" Sango asked nearly yelling at her. What she wouldn't give to feel his arms around her,  
and listen to his rythmatic breathing, putting her at ease thinking about it. Kagome broke off from her thought from Sango's near screaming question. Kagome had to tell her the truth.

Kagome: "Inuyasha and I have been talking to eachother, he even kissed me." Kagome replied, awaiting her friends expected shock of a response.

Sango: "WHAT!! THAT JERK KISSED YOU!! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KISS HIM BACK!" Sango said now yelling at her. Kagome said nothing,  
and Sango knew in her silence it meant just that.

Sango: "I can't believe you Kagome! Why would you kiss him back?! What the hell happened! And don't leave anything else out!" Sango said even still awaiting her friends juicy details, forget the fact it was Inuyasha who kissed her she had been kissed! Hell it was one o f their stupid promises they made to eachother and sadly they both intended on keeping it.

After Kagome's Long Explanation

Sango: "Wow, I didn't even know he could be like that." Sango replied in mere amazment.

Kagome: "I know, that was kinda the same thing I thought but, I don't know something in his kiss told me something."

Sango: "What?" Sango asked.

Kagome: "That he may even love me." Kagome said simply.

Sango: "No way!" Sango replied astonished.

Kagome: "I don't know why, but think about it. You know what he does at night and all. The only reason I think he did it, is because he wouldn't want to endanger me. Imagine if I was his girlfriend for real, if someone found that out they would consider it a weakness Inuyasha holds. If need be, they could capture me to make me talk or something, maybe even kill me. If that happened, Inuyasha would probably go nuts. At least thats how I see it, that and the fact that he thinks that he will only bring me sorrow." Kagome said, the more Kagome spoke about it the more clear it became to her. He didn't want to bring her down into his hell hole of his reality, because he fears that whatever truth I may learn that I will turn out the same way. Kagome nearly wanted to cry at this. He really did love her. That had to be the only reason he left her.

Sango: "Now that you mention it, it does seem to fit. But you also have to put into consideration that he could be playing you. And if thats the case he kissed you on purpose knowing it would catch your heart and decided to leave it at that so you would mourn and be worried about him. Its men like him you really need to be careful around, and he is pretty wise enough to know that he's not the man for you, I don't have to tell you but he is a bad influence on you Kagome." Sango replied attempting to make the other fact known to her, but the more Sango pondered it herself. She slightly came to the same conclusion. If he was playing her she wouldn't be a virgin this very moment. But to just kiss her without taking the cake seems slightly fishy.

Sango: "Kagome tell me something, have you ever felt like he was a threat to your virginity?" Sango asked truly. If Kagome said no, then he loved her, if not he was playing her. Kagome thought on this for a long while before she spoke.

Kagome: "You know at first I thought he would be because of his charming appearence. But when he kissed me the first time he slightly refused to do anything else. Its like hypothetically if I asked him to go further down I don't think he would, it felt more like an innocent first kiss." Kagome said coming to the same conclusion as Sango.

Sango: "He loves you, this is why. If he didn't value you and your innocence he would've taken you the first time, from all the rumors I heard from his girlfriends he's a monster and he gets what he wants. Basically to break it down he would've shoved you in the bathroom or wherever he could carry you, seeing as when he kissed you the first time you guys were right by the bathroom it would seem the most logical to take you. Another fact, I've never seen him kiss his girlfriends, meaning he doesn't give a shit about them. Another fact would be to his own surprising wisdom he knows what he does selling drugs and all, and being just like you said if someone where to find out that you two were together. One of his enemies would take advantage of that as Inuyasha's own weakness.  
And finally in school he knows that to be with him would not be an easy road and made this decision for you and only came by tonight to say goodbye before the both of you get too involved. Didn't you once think it strange that he never came onto you in a sexual way?" Sango asked, knowing these acts spoke of his spoke for itself.

Kagome: "Yeah, I did" Kagome replied thinking about what Sango had just said to her. He really did love her.

Sango: "He probably didn't want to tell you how he felt either because he knew you would probably feel obliged to stay with him" Sango said stating this as fact, how the hell did Sango come up with this?

Kagome: "What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked in curiosity.

Sango: "Kagome your a very loyal person and your not one to be mean and step over someone's heart because you can't stand them. You care for him and he knew this and decided it would be better if nothing was said at all. Your a loyal, caring person basically. I know you too well, and surprisingly he does too." Sango said, there was no way he had only known her for a few days and was already in love with her. Could it be that he knows more about her than Sango?? Her best friend? but she had to think it amazing that they both knew so much about eachother in a short period of time, was it destiny? or they knew eachother in another lifetime? Maybe. Sango and Kagome were always ones to believe about past lives and things like that.

Kagome: "Thanks Sango, now I understand. I see things so much more clearly now." Kagome said smiling at these things she pointed out, no matter what they were still connected to one another. At least she gets to see him at school but Kagome had to respect his wish and no longer get involved with him. Kagome was still sad, but happy at the same time. To realize he loved her that much, made her really happy.

Sango and Kagome continued to talk the night away depicting apart people in their school and talk about other things now, at least Sango was able to come to the same conclusion Kagome did about Inuyasha. She only wished he was okay.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday which left Kagome nothing to do, Kagome had luckily finished most of her homework but she rose up from her bed in her pjs and decided to watch some tv.  
The doorbell rang shortly afterwards and she answered it. It was a delivery guy with 5 bundles flowers and about 5 chocolate boxes.

"Delivery for Higurashi, Kagome." He said reading from the flowers.

"Thats me." Kagome replied awaiting his response.

"Sign here please" He said handing her the board with a sheet of paper telling her to sign near the big X was located. She did as he handed her the bundle of flowers and chocolates, whoever it was really admired her.

But to her surprise it was from tons of guys. One bundle of flowers and chocolates from Miroku, Sesshomaru,  
Shippo, Hojo, and Kouga. She read all their notes on the flowers with their numbers on it asking her for a date tonight. Kagome never had this many guys for her, or maybe this was the bet that Inuyasha warned her about, either way she had to enjoy it for now, and learn to move away from Inuyasha. She was going to do the best she can to respect his wish and move on. But she couldn't pick Sesshomaru not after what he had done to Inuyasha. Maybe she could use this date with Sesshomaru to find out why he hates Inuyasha so much. No, she had to be seperate from Inuyasha, but the more she tried it seemed harder than before. After she had read all the notes their was one that stuck out a little bit. The name read: Kouga. She decided to call him and hear his voice and tell him she would go out with him tonight.

Man: "Hello?"

Kagome: "Is this Kouga?" Kagome asked, awaiting his response.

Kouga: "Yeah, and this is?"

Kagome: "Kagome, I got your flowers their beautiful" Kagome replied hoping to use whatever seducing skills she had learned from the movies.

Kouga: "Haha, yeah when I saw then I thought about you. So will you go out with me tonight?" He asked. Kagome was weary of him the whole time whether he knew it or not, she needed to know if this bet really exsisted at all and if it did. What was the prize in successfully stealing her virginity from her?

Kagome: "Of course, thats why I called." Kagome replied honestly, in her weariness of him.

Kouga: "Oh, ok well how about a movie and dinner? Does that sound okay to you"  
Kouga asked. Can't these guys be a little more creative? I wonder where Inuyasha would take me? Kagome thought to herself. She shook the thought from her mind.

Kagome: "Um, do you want to go to the arcade? Then head to the pizza parlor?" Kagome was an addict to the arcade, although nobody really knew. Luckily she had stayed away from the arcade as best as she could because when she was younger she would sneak her way to the arcade without completeing her homework, when her mother found out. It wasn't pretty, so it had been years since Kagome been to the arcade, she knew it was still open she would walk by it almost everyday.

Kouga: "I love the arcade! What time should I pick you up?" Kouga asked her, in his amazement that a girl even remotly liked the arcade.

Kagome: "Uh, hows 7:00 sound?" Kagome said thinking quickly.

Kouga: "Fine with me, see you then." He said, not even bothering to ask her for directions to her house. Which she found rather fishy.

Kagome: "Don't you need directions to my house?" Kagome asked going on her suspicion, if he didn't it only meant that he had planned this ahead.

Kouga: "Oh, I don't need it. I already asked your friend Sango where to pick you up." He said as he hung up the phone shortly afterwards.

"So you won the date, where you going tonight Kouga?" Miroku asked, everyone who was involved in the bet sitting down in their usual hangout spot. They would always hang out in a little run down shack but it was pretty cool because it looked run down on the outside but on the inside was like paradise. This place was called "The Spot" Miroku paid for alot of the renovation on the inside. Shortly afterwards Miroku's cell phone rang.

Miroku: "Inuyasha, I was amazed when you couldn't join us. Where are you?" Mirkou asked expecting him to be at their meeting. They had all planned to meet here and send the flowers and chocolates at the same time and see which one she would pick on the date tonight. But sadly Inuyasha wasn't in on this part.

Inuyasha: "I'm right behind you." He said in a low voice. Miroku turned to look at his black silloutte behind him.

Miroku: "Why don't you sit down and join us, you know your supposed to send flowers to her but you just missed out and Kouga won the date with her tonight"  
Miroku said.

Inuyasha: "I don't care about that!" Inuyasha yelled into the reciever of the phone. Miroku was slightly surprised.

Miroku: "You don't care?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha: "Look I didn't call to fuck around with you, I want out." Inuyasha said simply, his voice deep and seriously scary, he sounded as if Inuyasha was going kill Miroku if he didn't. Miroku knew all about his friend and held his secrets for him, he had killed before so it was no surprise that he was serious.

Miroku: "Why? When were all so close to winning her heart?" Mirkou said simply.

Inuyasha: "Miroku, I'd appreciate it if you would stop fucking around with me. You know I don't like repeating myself, I want out the bet. Don't believe me, I'm holding a gun right towards your shoulder, keep fucking with me and I will have no problem pulling this trigger." Inuyasha said keeping his voice low so the other guys wouldn't hear him. Miroku knew he was serious.

Miroku: "You love her don't you?" Miroku replied coming to this shocking conclusion about his friend. The minute he said this you heard the blowback of a gun fire towards Miroku's shoulder causing blood to splatter all over the crisp cream couch he was sitting on, Miroku grasped his shoulder and the other guys jumped and decided to go look where the shot had come from. Miroku knew they would never find him. Miroku picked the phone up and awaited his response.

Inuyasha: "Yes I do, and consider this a warning. Either one of you fucks hurt her consider your asses dead. Tell your men, Now!" Inuyasha said in a vicious whisper, hanging up the phone quietly as he left the building, without a trace of him left.

Miroku grabbed his shoulder in pain as he reflected on his words. He loved her, and now he would kill for her. So this really jepordizes the situation.

"What the hell happened?!" Kouga yelled at him.

"Wait! Inuyasha was on the phone why wasn't he here?" Shippo asked Miroku. Miroku merely put his hand up to silence their questions.

"Yes that was Inuyasha on the phone and he was the one that shot me because he said he wants out the bet." Miroku said still holding his shoulder in pain.

"What? Why the hell does he want out and its his title were all fighting for?  
You mean he doesn't want it anymore!?" Shippo asked.

"Hoo Hoo! Consider this an easy win! Kagome is as good as mine as well as his title!" Kouga began to cheer.

"But he said in his words exactly: if either one of you fucks hurt her consider your asses dead" Miroku said still reflecting on what he said not that long ago.

"Well he had to have been serious I mean he shot you!" Hojo said.

"Does this mean we have to get rid of him? We can't have him interrupt this." Sesshomaru suddenly said.

"Little does he know, this information has already reached the wrong person" Miroku said simply. Sesshomaru smiled, at this. Suddenly men in black suits came in the room and stood behind Sesshomaru.

"No, don't tell me your the drug lord "S?" Inuyasha's enemy?" Miroku said realizing this. Sesshomaru nearly wanted to laugh, not only was Sesshomaru after his title to make him known. But he was after his life, as the drug lord "S". This was bad, this was really bad. Miroku could do nothing now to help his friend.

* * *

Kouga came on time, and Kagome was a little anxious to meet him in person, seeing as she doesn't know what he looks like. She may have seen him at school but didn't really pay much attention. Kagome was still watching tv awaiting his arrival. The doorbell rung as Kagome rose from her seat to answer it, expecting her blind date. She opened the door.

"Kagome right?" He said confidently. Wow, he was pretty handsome.  
when she looked at him, he was wearing pretty casual clothing. But it still made him stand out a little, it fit the occasion. He was wearing darkwash jeans and a crisp black and brown grafitti t-shirt. Kagome was wearing a pair of black leggings and a mini skirt overtop the leggings and a nice form fitting t-shirt with chunky accessories, her color theme was pink and white.

"Shall we go?" He said smiling a very charming smile. "Yeah sure" Kagome replied excitedly.

They walked down the sidewalk discussing school and what not. Turns out they had alot in common.

"So wait, you like to play video games right?" Kouga asked.

"Surprisingly, yes I do. When I was little I would sneak to the arcade and play my favorite video games and when I got home seeing as I didn't do my homework my mother punished me and forbid me to go to the arcade anymore. So thats the story of that. I haven't been there in ages, how is it doing now?" Kagome asked, she figured he would know all the people there like she used to.

"Its been doing pretty good. I'm relieved they didn't go outta buisness or anything,  
did you hear about that on the news?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, I was so upset that it might've been closing. I donated whatever money I made from doing my chores to keep it open." Kagome replied laughingly.

He didn't think that Kagome would be this fun to be around, she was lively and loved to do what he loves to do. They truly did have alot in common. The finally arrived at the arcade as the sliding doors opened up. Kouga automatically walked to the bar, although it didn't serve liquor it did serve soft drinks and refresments.

"Hey Joana, you remember Miss Higurashi?" Kouga asked as he introduced Kagome to the woman behind the bar. She looked at her as her eyes lit up in rememberance.

"Oh my god! is that you Kagome? I haven't seen you since you were a little girl!" Joana said as she came from behind the bar and hugged Kagome. Kagome remembered her she was the woman that would let her stay and would give her money for tokens even though she knew she wasn't supposed to be there. She was kinda like her god aunt that worked in the arcade and took care of her. Kagome hugged her back.

"My goodness, look at you. How old are you? You must be going to high school now?" She asked excitedly. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to high school now." Kagome replied smiling at the woman.

"Don't you two worry about a thing, its all on me. Goodness it was good to see you Kagome." Joana said as she walked back behind the bar and Kouga began to escort her to where the video games were.

"Behave you two!" Joana yelled at them. Kagome blushed as she giggled a little. She was still the same vibrant woman she remembered her to be.

"Wow, I wasn't sure if you knew her but every time I would come by she would talk about a little girl that used to come by and pay her a visit almost everyday. After you told me that you used to come by here as a little kid, I knew she was probably talking about you." Kouga said smiling at her as he sat her down to a racing game. Kouga sat in the booth next to her as he put some tokens in her slot and some in his. Kagome picked race eachother and Kouga agreed.

"I hope you know I am the racing champion" Kouga boasted confidently. Kagome smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Kagome said as the race started.

"Holy shit your fast!" Kouga yelled at her. Kagome stuck her tounge out to him jokingly. Kouga caught up with her and began to smile and smack talk some more to her. Kagome merely smirked, as Kagome pressed on the turbo button on her steering weel forcing her car to speed past Kouga's as Kagome won the race.

"Wow, you beat me" Kouga said simply in amazement. Kagome giggled. Kouga then grabbed her and noogied her head as Kagome was laughing jokingly attempting to push him off. They were rough housing and Kagome didn't mind. Plus its not Kouga wasn't cute. They played a few more games and so far Kouga's score to wins was 4 to 4. It was tie. Kagome was good. They sat down at a table as Joana served them soft drinks in a cup with swirly straws in it. Kagome merely giggled at the sight of the straws, she used to love these, quite frankly she still does. Kouga was a little embarressed but brushed it off. Kouga was mildly impressed by her, the more time he spent with her the more he wanted her to be around him more, even though that was bad for the bet. He didn't care.

"Didn't think I was that good huh?" Kagome boasted as she sipped her drink out the straw. Kouga smiled.

"I gotta admit your pretty good, Kagome." Kouga said watching her sip her soda. Kagome smiled. This date seemed to be going better than she thought. But suddenly she spotted the black silloutte of someone standing in the corner behind a wall. Was this person watching her the whole time? Kagome did have the feeling that someone was watching her, but did her best to ignore it. The minute she looked at Kouga and turned back the silloutte was gone. This scared her but Kagome did her best to ignore it, she was not one to depend on her date to protect her therefore she always carried some pepper spray in her purse. Kagome sneakily took her small bottle of pepper spray from her purse and placed it in her pocket. Kagome and Kouga's date was proceeding smoothly as they finished thier slices of pizza and Kouga began to walk her home. They continued to talk about school and politics and whatever else they could talk about finding out about eachother. Kagome continued to catch glances from the corner of her eye the silloutte following her and her date. They finally reached her house as they stood on the patio.

"Well, Kagome I had fun" Kouga said smirking at her. "I did too" Kagome said smiling. Kouga looked into her eyes and stepped a little closer to her being only a few inches away from her. Kagomes heart started pounding loudly in her ears, as she grew sudden butterflies in her stomach. Kouga then placed his hand on her face caressing her cheek delicatly. Kagomes lips became dry as their lips met. His lips were warm and soft, as he grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards him. Kouga placed the other arm around her hips and caressed it. Kagome shortly broke off as she then pushed him back gently. Kagome smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Kouga" Kagome whispered near breathless. "Goodnight" He replied simply, as Kagome opened her front door and closed it behind her leaning against the door reflecting on their date. It was incredible. Although she couldn't help but wonder what kind of date Inuyasha would've taken her on. As she thought about their kiss. This was so weird for her, Kouga's kiss was the kind of kiss any girl would dream of, yet she could only think about Inuyasha's kiss. She missed him. This was bad, she had to forget about him and she thought she was, until this. Kagome turned the light on inside and saw Inuyasha crouched by the couch glaring at her like she was prey. Kagome jumped at the sight of him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kagome yelled at him, he did not respond. He just sat there motionless holding the same predator stare at her. His presence held a dark aura around him, like he was ready to kill something at any moments notice.

"Where is he?" He whispered, his voice low and raspy.

"Who?" Kagome asked curious.

"Kouga." He muttered simply, his voice holding the same tone.

"Why does it matter? Were you waiting for him?" Kagome near asked in acusation. Inuyasha glanced at the floor for a second then back at her holding the same evil killing glare at her.

"If he made a move on you, yes I was." He replied as if it were nothing. Wait, he was going to kill him if he did something to her?

"Yes, I followed you." He said simply interruppting her thoughts, as he rose from the corner. He seemed so small in that dark corner behind the couch but when he rose he was so much bigger to her.

"Why?" Kagome asked him, returning a serious glare back at him. He knows something.

"He might've came onto you, without your permission" he replied looking into her, he was much more scary now. His aura was so dark now.

"And if he didn't?" Kagome asked as a possibility. He blinked surprised slightly but shortly blinked it away.

"I would leave you be" He said with no emotion in his voice. Something was wrong, was he hurt for what she had said in considering Kouga coming inside? They stood there for a few moments exchanging glares. He was worried about her but something happened and she knew it. She just had to find out what it was.

"Kagome, tell me something. You don't honestly believe all those flowers you recieved were because they all like you do you?" Inuyasha asked harshly. Well he didn't have to make it sound like that.

"Well, sorta" Kagome admitted. He broke his glare and smiled.

"At least you are one to be honest. But no, its not because of that" He replied in a serious tone.

"The Bet? Is it because of that?" Kagome said realizing this truth. He merely glared at her, as his silence gave it away.

"Were you part of it!" Kagome said yelling at him. He merely looked at her. Kagome was so upset she ran and beat her tiny fists against his chest.

"Stupid! stupid! stupid! why would you do something that evil! Sango was right! you were playing me all along!" Kagome yelled at him, Inuyasha didn't bother to stop her emotional fit. Kagome began to cry she truly thought he was not part of it, she stood up for him against her own friend who was right. She continued to sob against his chest for a few more moments before he spoke.

"I'm not in it anymore, I want to protect you Kagome" Inuyasha replied in all honesty. Kagome stopped as she still continued to sob against his chest.

"Thats why you followed me, isn't it?" Kagome muttered under huffs and puffs of angry stricken tears.

"Forgive me, Kagome it was all I could do" Inuyasha replied suddenly hugging her back tightly. Kagome giggled a little.

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kagome asked, his body stiffined when she asked. Kagome smiled. Kagome looked up at him, and into his eyes.

"Yes, Kagome. Probably the only woman I'll ever love" He replied. Kagome wanted to cry,  
thats why he went through so much effort to protect her. Thats why he didn't have sex with her. Thats why he left the bet, for her.

It was almost like having an epiphany, it was so much more satisfying to hear it from him.

"Is that why you left the bet? So I wouldn't get hurt?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer. He simply nodded.

"I have to leave, Kagome. If I stay I worry for your own virtue" He said simply as he pushed her off gently. Kagome merely snickered, he was a man after all.

"Tell me something Inuyasha, right now would you have sex with me if you could?" Kagome asked really wanting to know, did he even find her attractive. As weird as it was, she wanted to know if he did. He smirked in response.

"If I was not this evil man I am. Yes I would, I would make you mine, Kagome." He replied lust filling his gaze as he looked back at her. Kagome embraced him once more, his back was so broad and strong. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"Why do you do this to me?" Inuyasha asked his body cringing at the feel of her breasts against his back.

"Because...I...I love you Inuyasha" Kagome replied to him. Inuyasha nearly came to tears but swallowed them before they could fall down his cheeks, in all his years no one had ever cared about him. Now, the only thing he cared for more than his own life, was exchanging this same vow that he had given her.

"You don't know what your saying, stop it" He replied harshly, he would not accept this from her, she was too good for him and he knew it. Kagome was surprised.

"No, Inuyasha. Even when I was on my date all I could think about was you, I tried to forget you but I just couldn't. You were all I could think about" Kagome replied crying in her realization, she didn't want him to leave her. Not again, it hurt too much to have him see her and then never see her again. Inuyasha turned to face her.

"Please tell me your lying" He said to her harshly, as coldly as he could manage. She looked at him and merely smiled at him. This is what he was afraid of, excactly this. Kagome took his lips in a fiery kiss as she held onto him. Inuyasha couldn't hold it anymore, he returned the kiss his tounge moving swiftly down her mouth as Kagome moaned in return. He pulled her towards him, as he grunted at the force of her body pressed against his own. He took her lips again as he picked her up and pulled her against him, Kagome held onto him as he carried her upstairs to her room. Kagome didn't care anymore, the more she kissed him the more she wanted him. He threw her against the bed as Kagome moaned in response as he slammed his lips against hers laying overtop of her. Kagome then delicatly slid his jacket off of his arms tossing it to the side of her bed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it in the same spot. Inuyasha then pulled Kagomes shirt off of her throwing it and detatched her bra quickly throwing it as well. Inuyasha then left a trail of fiery kisses as he sucked on her neck causing Kagome to pull on his silver hair. Inuyasha's hands proceeded against the sides of her breasts and continued to outline her shape towards her hips his claws tickling her. Inuyasha proceeded to kiss her leading towards her breasts and took one in his mouth.

"Inuyasha" Kagome moaned loudly and instinctivly arched her back in response to this driving the breast furthur in his mouth, shortly afterwards he took the other in his mouth and came back up to kiss her again.  
His chest brushing against her breasts causing another rush of excitement to run through her.  
Kagome was so nervous but didn't care anymore, this felt so right and seemed to be nothing wrong with this at all. She looked into his bright passion amber lit eyes. He looked back into her eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling "I love you, Kagome" He replied smiling at her. As they kissed again, something in this was so satisfying in this. They had exchanged vows and now belonged to eachother.  
He then pulled her jeans off glaring lustfully at her, Kagome bit her bottom lip looking back at him, as his hand traced against her hips, his claws continuing to tickle her, as a rush of excitement ran through Kagomes spine. He then roughly pulled her underwear off taking her lips again both of them fighting for dominance in their fiery passionate kiss. His trail of kissed led down towards her folds. Kagome was merely puzzled for a moment and glanced down at him and only caught sight of his amber eyes. As he placed his lips on her folds.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned in amazement at this new feeling that overtook her causing her to arch her back pulling Inuyasha's long silver hair, as he continued to tease her folds with his touge and suck on it. Kagome near her own realese clutching the sheets as the coil in her abdomen realesed as an ecstasy of pleasure rushed over her.

"Inuyasha!" She moaned loudly "Kagome!" He grunted huskily feeling his own realese along with her own.  
As Inuyasha brushed himself against her and kissed her. Kagome automatically reached for his belt on his pants and pulled it off tossing it to the side pulling the button on his pants apart. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall as Kagome successfully pulled his pants off. He pressed himself against her, as Kagome moaned loudly in his ear.  
She could feel the swell of his male pride against her abdomen, as he smirked at her teasing her ear.

"Remember when I asked you had you ever considered having sex with someone Kagome?" He whispered in her ear teasing her. Kagome returned the lustful play.

"Yeah, so what?" She replied. He kissed her again.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He said slyly as Inuyasha worked on spreading Kagome's legs apart with his own legs. Kagome looked back at him.

"Yeah, I was. But it was only for a split second" Kagome replied smirking at him,  
biting her bottom lip. Inuyasha smirked back at her as he pressed his hand against her folds to make sure she was ready for him.

"I knew you were a bad" He said his hands holding her butt as he suddenly slipped himself inside of her. Kagome moaned loudly at the sudden entry as Inuyasha grunted and purred in satisfaction. They looked into eachothers eyes causing there high to escapade, he continued his long strokes into her not taking his eyes off of her, grunting loudly, and Kagome moaning in return. Shortly afterwards his strokes became longer and harder pressing Kagome harder against the wall nearly pressuring all the breath out of her, as Kagome wrapped her legs around him driving him deeper in her. She loved it. It was something she never dreamed of doing which made it all the more exciting.  
Her muscles began clenching around his length and he could feel his own release on the verge of breaking loose. His movement became more urgent the closer he got to his release. Finally, Kagome lost all control and cried out as wave upon wave of pleasure rushed over her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned loudly.

"Kagome!" He grunted with the force of his own realese spilling his seed into her. Both their bodies still raked with spasms as they held onto eachother enveloping themselves in their sweet smelling scents.

"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, still holding onto him. "I love you Kagome" Inuyasha replied holding her closely to him. He held her against him as he delicatly lay on the bed and layed next to her, both of them sweating and breathing heavily. Kagome thought she would feel an natural reaction to want to cover up, but didn't.  
Inuyasha smiled as he looked over her. Her body and everything about this woman was beautiful. Kagome looked over his and could not stop glaring at his male pride. She had never seen it before. Inuyasha only smirked at her.

"He likes you" He said smirking at her. Kagome looked away wanting to giggle which she did. He pulled her close to him and embraced her.

"Inuyasha, do you regret doing this?" She asked him delicatly.

"I'd like to say no, but I don't know, Kagome." He replied. She could understand he didn't want to do this with her anyway, but Kagome was kinda the one that wanted to do this. It was true she loved him, but from his perspective it was only merely putting herself in more danger. She knew that was what he was worried about, after all he was a drug dealer. He loved her and he didn't want to endanger her, she knew that by his actions.

"Was I better than your girlfriends?" Kagome asked curiosly. Inuyasha merely looked at her.  
Kagome squealed a bit, and smiled. Inuyasha caressed her hair and kissed her forehead delicatly. There was alot of things Kagome thought about sex, how she would feel stupid being naked in front of a guy, how she would act afterwards, she would be all giggling and happy. Which she was, and she thought the guy she would have it with would consider it annoying. She also thought that after sex you wouldn't want anymore and that she would be tired. Ok, she didn't feel stupid being naked in front of Inuyasha, she was giggling and happy still, and she wanted more. It was the weirdest realization she had while laying on him. She played with a lock of his hair thinking about the whole thing. This could be bad, she could be addicted to him, she had to realize it now and nip it in the bud as best as she could. Their relationship had the possibility of just turning into sex. Not that it worried her, but she could be addicted to only his sex. That would be the problem, for her at least.

"Kagome, if you weren't tired I'd take you again" He said looking at her.

"Who said I was tired?" Kagome said as she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what slipped out, her face blushing feverishly. Inuyasha was slightly surprised.

"Well, well look whos the tiger now. Well it is my job to nurse that tiger, until that tiger had had enough" He said smirking lustfully at her as they began again their dance of love making. It was true she loved him, now she could only envision this moment with him and him alone. She felt so complete and happy.

Inuyasha had never felt like this, so happy in doing this. It wasn't even the sex part, it was knowing this woman loved him for who and what he was. It was the greatest blessing god could've granted upon his cursed life. The one woman who just being in her company erased all his pain and gave him a home in her heart. Now this was only the icing on the cake, he knew this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He still wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of commitment, but he knew she felt the same way about him. The only question was, would society permit them to be together?

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke automatically looking for Inuyasha laying next to her. What an amazing Saturday night. Everything seemed so much brighter, new and fresh. Her room seemed to hold a heavenly glow around it as Kagome rose from the bed and put her pants back on and her shirt. She looked back at Inuyasha as the sunlight hit his face making his feautures appear more manly and prominent catching full view of all his scars and a few tattoos he had on his body. She smiled as she became nervous again, but brushed it away as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Suddenly as Kagome was brushing her teeth Inuyasha came from behind her and spanked her butt,

"Morning sexy" He said as he walked past her, wearing his loose fitting pants and belt his shirt off. Kagome then beat her little fists against him jokingly smiling as she took his lips again.  
He kissed her back matching the same fiery passion. He broke off shortly smiling at her.

"How the hell you turn this shower on?" Inuyasha asked her as Kagome continued to brush her teeth.

"You-pull-th-littl-wait-" Kagome said in between brushes. She rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth before she spoke again.

"You pull the little cord underneath the water temperture nob" Kagome said showing him where the little cord was. He pulled it and undressed and hopped in.

"Hey, Kagome you wanna come in with me?" Inuyasha said lookind back at her, not even letting the shower curtain cover him. Kagome merely looked at him, his voice was so inviting.

"Wasn't last night enough for you!?" Kagome jokingly yelled. He just looked at her smiling.

"What can I say, I'm addicted to you" He replied, smirking devilishly at her. The sight of the water running over his body made her wet with excitement as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ah, I know what that means. You want me, am I right?" He said still smirking with that devilish charming smirk. Kagome couldn't resist him anymore, as she undressed and got in with him.

This time he was a little more gentle because of the scenario, but they proceeded their dance much easier this time, now that Kagome was getting used to the feeling of him inside her. Either way she was garunteed satisfaction. The only sounds were the sounds of them grunting and moaning in the shower as the water ran on them. After they had completed their love making dance they could not stop smiling at eachother as they exchanged their love vows. Afterwards they bathed together as she helped him wash his hair and he helped her reach her back, she loved every moment with him and would trade a thousand deaths for this one moment with him. After they had showered together she then went to the living room and decided to make them breakfast. Inuyasha made himself comfortable on her couch, this was home. With her, in this house. He never thought the human soul could achieve such happiness.  
The weirdest part was this happiness was given from solely one woman. He would trade his life of bad choices to be with her this one moment. But that was impossible for her, if he stayed with her it would only endanger her further and he knew she knew that. She proceeded to make him breakfast as they both sat down. Another thing Kagome thought about sex, it would bring this awkward feeling. In fact it didn't they could not stop talking, she hadn't realized how intelligent he was. He talked about politics, history, science, t.v, school, there was no limits in their conversation.

"Inuyasha, why do you act the way you do in school?" Kagome asked him really wanting to know, he was so much more brighter and a hell of a lot more smarter.

"It makes me feel normal, ya know? I've pratically been an adult my entire life, as sad as it seems its my sense of normality" He replied simply as he continued to eat the breakfast Kagome served him.

"Normal? What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked. He paused before he spoke, to choose his words wisely. She had a right to know and he trusted her, it was not everyday where Inuyasha reveals himself to anyone. But with Kagome it was different.

"I was left all alone when my father died. But that was because I killed him, I had snuck into his room one time and noticed the one sword my father would always wear. He warned me and my brother not to touch it for you see it was only meant for him. We were being attacked by another town and we were at war, I'm pretty sure you heard about it on the news, the name of the sword was tokijin, and I pulled it out of the sword holder I did it to protect my family from the attackers and one thing led to another and I killed almost everyone.  
Everything was so blurry and I saw a man standing there with a sword in front of me and it looked like he was going to strike me so I struck him. He fell and he then rose again and rushed passed me and struck the man behind me, blood was everywhere and he collapsed.  
Only did I soon realize it was my father whom I had struck. My mother Sesshomaru and I rushed to the hospital but it was too late. His wounds were too severe and because of that, my brother always made attempts to kill me and my mother would torture me the best way she knew how. When Sesshomaru's real mother heard news of her lover being dead she decided to take Sesshomaru away into her big mansion and it was just me and my mother. She knew I killed her soulmate and the only man she will ever love, therefore she would starve me, shove me in lockers and whatnot horrible things. I still loved her even as a child I still loved her. A few years later I was eight years old and she died, she killed herself and I watched the whole thing.  
She forgot she had shut me in a closet and I watched her die, I was too scared to do anything, so I didn't" Inuyasha said, tears coming to his eyes as he grit is teeth attempting to hold them back. Kagome listened.

"After that I was all by myself I had to sleep on the streets because we lost our house. I ran away before the government could find me and take me to a foster home, so which is why I was homeless for a little while and I made a life for myself selling drugs. Luckily I guess someone was looking after me, I had made a friend in the buisness and he gave me my first car and I had been driving illegally since I was 12 years old. That was when I had my first everything, sex, drugs, money, cars, killing, and liquor.  
I lost my mind, I didn't care about anything because my soul had no redemption. When I got to high school I made a name for myself and people began to know who I was and everybody feared me which is why my title meant so much to me. I could go to school and be the horrible ugly person I felt like on the inside, even though since I was a little boy I dreamed of meeting the one woman who would save me, and love me for everything I am." He stopped and looked at her.

"If only I had known that I was going to meet you, I would've never taken the life of crime" He said looking at her, smiling. Kagome was surprised he truly did mean every word he said. Now she understood him, his life has been rough and thats why Sesshomaru was out to kill him. She had never knew when she first met that jerk of a person in school that he would be this much in pain, and this much about him. She just assumed from the way he acted that he was rich and got all the girls in school, the boy born popular. But no, this was who he truly was. Kagome accepted this about him.

"Kagome, I have to go now. Before someone finds out about me and you" He replied sad and harsh again. She understood now, even so she didn't want him to leave. She loved him, she worried about him.

"I understand, Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling at him, tears flowing down her cheeks reflecting on his story. That kinda thing was not meant for a soul to go through, not even one as bad as him.

"Kagome" He said as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't ever want to see these tears again you hear me?" Inuyasha said seriously. Kagome kissed him again as he rose from the couch and hugged her again. She knew their relationship was going to have to be a secret, he didn't have to tell her. She already knew.

"I love you" He whispered as he kissed her goodbye, and left out the front door. Kagome felt alone again, it wasn't his fault. It was for her own safety. Even so, it still hurt so much. She didn't know whether to call her friend and tell her the amazing time she spent with Inuyasha or to leave it to herself. She only prayed that Inuyasha would be okay, and that nothing would happen to him.

For the first time in all his years of sorrowful living, he was truly happy. He tried many times to be detatched and cruel. But with Kagome it was all different now, but to give up his life of crime now would be slightly selfish, he chose this life for himself. Before it didn't matter to him if he was killed in the middle of a trade or he got caught up in one, he wanted desperately to die. Now Kagome had come, the one woman he felt like he was searching for his entire life. This complicated the situation, he knew he shouldn'tve slept with her but he couldn't risk the thought of another man having her. It was selfish on his part but he knew she loved him, for the situation it would be better if he would've left it alone. He loved her and wanted to claim it while it was still his. It was beyond selfish, it was childish as well. He loved her and she loved him,  
that should've been enough reasoning for the both of them at least. But with all that happened with his friend Miroku and pulling himself out the bet should've stirred something up and if he knew them correctly.  
They would search for him, and attempt to get rid of him. Sesshomaru was part of this bet, so that had to be his primary goal and would ask for everyones cooperation. After all Sesshomaru was a powerful person. This didn't scare him because now he had something to protect. He had to tell Kagome everything their was to know about him, and he knew she would understand, which is another reason he loved her. She would do whatever she could to help him and make him feel at home. But whether she was ready to hear some bad news was a whole 'nother thing. He only prayed that god would permit them to be together joyfully once more. He had some buisness to take care of and that was finding out the progress of the bet.  
If Sesshomaru had taken control of the whole thing, then he had no choice but to see him face to face. The last man standing would be the winner of her heart. This whole thing went past high school now,  
it was a rivalry that had to be set once and for all. Inuyasha intended to do just that.

"Kagome, wait for me" Inuyasha muttered to himself determined, as he procceeded to walk towards the meeting place back at the shack.

* * *

"Kagome! I'm home!" A famaliar voice yelled into the empty living room. Kagome turned to see who it was. Her eyes lit up as she ran for the familiar older woman standing by the door with her luggage.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her mother and embraced her, there was so much she had missed out on. She wanted to tell her everything, but soon thought of her reaction and brushed it away.

"Your back early" Kagome said smiling at her.

"Well you know how gramps is, he said he missed his Kagome" Her mother replied smiling back at her.

"Kagome!" Her grandpa yelled, as he took Kagome in his arms.

"How was your trip?! Tell me everything!" Kagome said as she helped them in with all their luggage.

Shortly afterwards Souta returned from his friends house and she helped them all unpack. They then sat down in the living room having tea sharing their trip to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, did something happen? you seem different" Souta asked her honestly sipping his tea. Kagome only smiled at the thought of him.

"Don't tell me, you have a boyfriend?!" Her mother said almost near a squeal. Kagome couldn't let them know.

"No! Well wait, different like how?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Your smiling alot, and your livlier. Either that or its really been awhile since I saw you" Souta said laughing. (Yeah mom, I'm in love) Kagome smiled at her thought.

"I think she's got a boyfriend!" Her mom said confidently sipping her tea.

"Oooo!" Souta said jumping on the couch excited for his sister.

"Tell me about him!" Her mom demanded like she was her best friend.

"Well, his name is Inuyasha and he's really sweet. We have alot in common he's really smart and he's going to college now. Even though he's attending the same high school as me"

"Wow, this guy probably skipped" Souta replied to her happily.

"He's a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him he's truly a great guy" Kagome said smiling at the thought of him. She missed him already.

"Well, I want to meet him. Why don't you call him up and see if we can invite him to dinner with us" Her mother said confidently.

"Yeah I want to meet him too!" Souta said. Kagome didn't know whether to be relieved that her mother wanted to meet him, or completely petrified. She loved him, but he was not one to be groomed for such an occasion. Her mother probably assumed her boyfriend was crisp and clean and spoke very well. Yes Inuyasha was intelligent and was a great person to talk to but he was the kinda guy for this occassion. He would curse too much, and would probably turn up drunk at the door, either that or worse. He was not the ideal boyfriend. Kagome's stomach cringed slightly at the thought of it. I guess this is what he meant about society allowing them to be together.  
Damn he was right. She continued to change the subject and have them talk about their trip and whatever else went on while they were gone. After they had finished their talk over tea Souta went to his room and played video games and grandpa went to watch t.v in the living room, her mother began to sit in the kitchen and watch t.v with grandpa. Kagome had to tell her, she couldn't lie to her mother.

"Mom, can you come in the kitchen I have something I want to talk to you about" Kagome said rather seriously.

"Yes, what is it Kagome?" Her mother said. Kagome paused before she spoke.

"Ma, you know the boy I was telling you about. I love him, mom and its the greatest feeling in the world. But have you ever felt slightly ashamed if you had to introduce him to your parents?" Kagome asked in all honesty.

Her mother smiled.

"All the more reason for me to see him. Yes, I felt somewhat ashamed to have him meet my parents, but it turned out for the better so, have faith in him. Thats what I learned at least" Her mother said smiling at her.

"See if he can come tonight, okay?" Her mother said hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much, Kagome. I only want for you to be happy" Her mother said embracing her lovingly. Kagome hadn't realized how much she missed her mother until now that is, the scent she always smelled like which comforted her in many ways than one. Have faith in him. Kagome did well to remember this talk with her.

* * *

He finally reached the shack and noticed everyone sitting down in their regular spots talking amongst themselves. Inuyasha walked in and their talking stopped for a moment.

"Is Sesshomaru here?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"No, sit my friend" Miroku said as he offered him a seat returning the same serious tone. Inuyasha sat next to him.

"Hows your arm?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smiled.

"Its fine, but I have to tell you. Sesshomaru took over this whole bet we made, and now its getting more serious. Mainly involving you, he told me should I meet with you, I have to get rid of you" Miroku said looking back at him.

"But you know I'm not going to do that" Miroku said smiling at him, after all they were still friends.

"What happened? I saw you following us on our date last night" Kouga asked him. He couldn't tell them that he stayed last night. Miroku caught the slight smirk on Inuyasha's face before he quickly wiped it away and spoke.

"Well, I spoke with her and went back home" He lied to them. Miroku wanted so badly to call him out on his lie, but didn't.

"Good! So I still got a chance meet all you suckers at the finish line!" Kouga boasted to them as all the other guys said

"yeah whatever man, shes mine" putting eachother down. Usually Inuyasha would've joined in, but didn't. Miroku took this as strange behavior from his friend. Had the girl really changed him that much?

"Inuyasha, I'd like to speak with you" Miroku said motioning him to the other empty couch. They sat as Miroku paused before he spoke.

"you told me over the phone that you loved her right?" Miroku asked, hoping to hear it from him again, he had to admit it.

"Yeah, I do. More than my own life" He said with simple ease looking directly at him, usually if he was ashamed of it he would hide it or admit it but not like this. Miroku was surprised.

"Did you sleep with her?" Miroku asked his voice a whisper so the other guys wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said smiling at the sweet memory. This was worse than he anticipated.

"Was she, ya know-" Miroku began to say but was cut by Inuyasha's evil glare. He knew these guys were pigs and would attempt to take her away against her own will. Miroku smiled.

"You know what the problem is right?" Miroku asked him, he knew he didn't have to but he wanted to be sure his feelings were in check. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not the one for her" Inuyasha said glaring at the floor, the sad feeling gripping him to where he almost couldn't breathe.

"Why did you do it?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha smiled before he spoke, still glaring at the floor.

"She loves me, Miroku" Inuyasha said, not confidently or boastingly. Just simply, knowing her word is the truth, he knew it. Miroku was not expecting this. Miroku knew his friend, if he loved someone dear enough he would attempt to leave them alone so for her to admit how she feels about him, had to be only the truth. Miroku was shocked.

"Holy shit, I didn't think this would happen so quickly" Miroku said in his amazment.

"You wanna know the crazy thing?" Inuyasha said looking at him before he spoke.

"I feel like I already knew her before we actually met. Everything I say we just understand eachother and it feels like our souls were connected the moment I kissed her" He said. Miroku nearly rose from his chair. Miroku knew that Inuyasha was one to see a kiss as something pure that should only be shared with the one he loved, so he was defintely serious about this girl. Miroku pondered if he decided to take the bet on her friend would he still fall for Kagome like he has now? And if he knew him, he was going to find Sesshomaru and set the score once and for all. Miroku had to tell him.

"Inuyasha you know your enemy S? the druglord" Miroku said to him.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked, he knew something and only awaited his answer.

"He's your older brother Sesshomaru!" Miroku said to him, knowing this information would change everything now.

Shit! Now his brother was not only his arch enemy in the everyday, he was his enemy in the crime world as well, hell he had S's men after Inuyasha since day one. Dammit! So now he couldn't off him like he wanted to, because if he did he knew he might as well consider his life over. This put Inuyasha in the most uncomfortable position to think. How the hell to leave before the shit storm really stirs. He had to tell the man whom he had been working for, he never met him in person but he had to find some way to tell him, and he needed his friends help. He had to find him and leave now, before things get worse and Sesshomaru finds out and takes Kagome away from him.

Suddenly Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He looked at the number and it read "unknown."

Inuyasha: "Yo?" He answered suspicious of the person on the other end of the phone.

Kagome: "Inuyasha its me, Kagome. My parents have come home and they wanna know if you could come over for dinner?" Kagome asked, she knew she was interrupting something she could feel it in her gut.

Inuyasha: "What the fuck are you doing calling me now? Yeah I'll be there what time?" He asked attempting to make this phone call quick.

Kagome: "Like tonight at 8:00?" Kagome asked trying to end the call, she could tell he was probably in the middle of buisness.

Inuyasha: "Yeah, sure. Bye." Inuyasha replied as coldly as he could manage, he hung up the phone.

Miroku only smiled at him.

"Thats not how you talk to your girlfriend is it Inuyasha?" Miroku jokingly said.

"Shut up, lets find this old bastard" Inuyasha said as they departed for Miroku's computer room to do some much needed research before he arrived for dinner. He had to find him, and the clock was ticking.

* * *

She only hoped he would come in with good manners tonight he was going to need it. Kagome could feel her heart pounding loudly in nervousness the entire time they were preparing dinner. A few more minutes to eight 'o' clock. Her pressure was probably 500, she was so nervous. The doorbell finally rung as Kagome insisted on answering the door. She did and there he was, although he was not dressed in his normal clothes, loose fitting jeans and big black jacket with metal chains. He was wearing a formal black button down shirt with a white wife beater underneath, darkwash jeans not really loose but slightly loose with a brown belt and his black button down shirt tucked in. His hair worn down still. He smiled at her warmly as he embraced her.

"What is with your clothes?" Kagome asked in a whisper astonished at the sudden change.

"I figured I was meeting the 'rents, so why not look the part?" He said to her, knowing thats why she called, she had told them about him. Her mother came to the door and glanced at him as Inuyasha introduced himself to her mother. He took her hand and kissed it gently as he spoke.

"Miss Higurashi, I am Inuyasha. Its a pleasure to meet you" He said charmingly smiling, looking at her. Her mother smiled back. She noticed the ear piercings that ran all the way up his ear and a tattoo that showed slightly behind the collar of his shirt on his neck. She welcomed him in as Kagome introuduced him to the rest of her family. He sat on the couch as her mother served tea and refreshments awaiting for dinner to finish.

"Inuyasha, tell me how are your grades in school?" Kagome's mother asked him, being still completely wary of him, hoping this boy would only bring her daughter nothing but happiness. She didn't want him to be some pshycopath or anything so it was mothers duty to analyze him.

"Which school?" He asked his voice returning to his normal speech.

"Ah, yes Kagome told me you go to high school AND college. Both" She said simply. Inuyasha smiled.

"My grades are pretty piss poor in high school but in college I'm still studying and so far all A's here" He said. Yup this was him, Kagome's stomach began to make knots as their conversation proceeded.

"I see, well when do you graduate college? and what are majoring in?" She asked.

"In a few more years, and right now I'm majoring in phsycology, and philosophy" He said, he knew her mother loved Kagome it was written all over her questions and she wanted nothing but the best for her daughter. He could understand, unlike his mother, hell he was jealous. No wonder why Kagome was such a wonderful person the resemblence fit well.

"Well, I'm impressed. What do you want to be? What kind of career do you intend to pursue?" Her mother asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"I always thought I'd give a shot at being a elementary school teacher, if not owning a buisness of my own" He replied confidently. Kagome was amazed, she didn't know he wanted to be an elementary school teacher, but being the owner of a buisness. Sure he had the mindset for it, but to actually envision it the way he is now, seemed almost strange to her. Imagine, Inuyasha the popular billy bad ass being a elementary school teacher?? Strange.

"Do you have a job?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I work at the college daycare center whenever I can" He replied honestly. Holy shit he was being honest, these were new things she was learning about him. Why didn't they talk about this the first time? Kagome could tell when he was being honest, his posture changed slightly. Like the time when he told her the truth about his past.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"I live on st marys street. I know its a pretty shitty place but hey it works for me" He replied being himself.

Her mother was slightly offended but she couldn't blame him, where he was living was pretty shitty.

"Inuyasha, I'd appreciate it if you would mind your mouth" She said to him. He smiled clumsily.

"Sorry, Mrs. Higurashi" He replied.

"Tell me about your parents, Inuyasha" Her mother said as she sipped her tea awaiting his response. He merely smiled.

"My parents are dead" He replied harshly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Any other relatives or family members?" She asked more gently this time. He looked at her coldy.

"No Maam" He replied looking at her coldy but blinked it away. She sympathized with him.

"Forgive me I did not know" She said.

"Its okay, I just prefer not to mention them." He replied looking away from her.

"If thats the case how do you pay for college?" She asked him.

"My dad saved up some of his own money and asked my brothers money for the rest. The other years are on grants and scholarships" He said.

"You have a brother? Is he older or younger? Mother?" She asked him curiosly.

"Older, and I can't stand him either. Yeah, my mother is another woman and my brother is by another woman" He replied. She asked him so he told her, she wanted the truth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. So you live by yourself?" She asked him, Kagome got more and more nervous as the conversation proceeded, she could feel her eye twitch a bit.

"Yeah, until I save up enough money to buy a house of my own" He replied to her.

Kagome's mother smiled, he was a little rough but he was still a sweet bright boy, though something about him she just couldn't pin point. But she let it slide for now.

"Do you love Kagome?" She asked him, she thought that question would make him nervous but his response was the opposite. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"More than my own life, Mrs. Higurashi" He said simply, for this was the truth now and forever. Kagome's mother really smiled when she overlooked his response.

"Then I see no objections for you two not to be together" She said smiling, as she welcomed him to her dinner table to eat. Kagome was really happy to hear her mother say this, she thought she was going to say no for sure.

They sat and talked and surprisingly Kagome's mother and Inuyasha got along really well as Souta and her mother shared embarrassing stories about Kagome when she was little. He looked at her as she was eating, blushing. He smiled at her as Souta nudged Inuyasha in the ribcage breaking his gaze from Kagome.

"Look I know she's cute but don't go that far with her ya hear!" Souta said attempting to be the big brother of Kagome. He smiled at him.

"My bad" Inuyasha replied placing his hands up in the air submitting to Souta. They didn't need to know that they had already gone too far, but oh well. Kagome watched him as he noogied Souta at the table, and her mother attempting to tell Inuyasha to stop teasing Souta. Kagome smiled, he really was a part of her family now. He could ask her out on dates if he wanted to, but as long as no one knew what he does for real. Then all is well. At least thats how Kagome sees it.

After they had dinner he said he had to leave as Kagome walked him to the door and everyone was sneaking over the wall to watch the action between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You sly dog, who knew you could dress so handsomely?" Kagome teasingly said. He smiled at her.

"Hey, you better stop that before I might have to take you upstairs, and besides if your parents weren't here you'd be all mine" He said as he kissed her, not a passionate kiss like usual. A soft delicate kiss as he held her against him and sucked on her neck shortly as he left his mark.

"Wait for me, okay?" He said as he delicatly kissed her cheek before he left out the door. As soon as the door shut behind him, he took out his bright silver 9 millimeter guns that hid underneath his pants, pulled the pipe back and loaded them and walked towards his car and sped off. Now it was time to be the cold killer, he was going to find that old bastard and tell him he wanted out and if he didn't comply his ass was dead.

* * *

Kagome came in the living room as everybody quickly ran back from behind the wall to the living room and sat there whistling. Kagome walked as if she was floating, could this night get any better? She plopped on the couch as she lay there thinking reflecting on it. Then everyone bust on her and said we saw you kiss him! as they all laughed at her and Souta and mom teased her the rest of the night. As Kagome went into her room and proceeded to finish whatever homework she hadn't done over the weekand, this was probably the best weekand she ever had. She had never felt more alive than now. She only prayed for Inuyasha's safe return now and that she would see him at school tomorrow. But she wasn't sure now.

* * *

He had returned to his cold killer state as he drove to the man that had hired Inuyasha in the first place. Luckily Miroku and Inuyasha found him via the computer and he had enough time to rush home clean up and look presentable at Kagome's house for dinner.  
Her family really were great people, and he really felt at home. He would do whatever he could not only to protect the only woman he loved, but the only place that accepted him and made him feel like home. His only family. He would die if anything happened to them,  
now he had gained their love and trust he wasn't going to throw it away. As far as he was concerned he saw this an an oppurtunity, to achieve his dreams and be a successful person he dreamed of being. But was always afraid to become that person because of his own death wish. Not anymore, he will fight for it now more than ever. He would do the best he could to clean up and be successful. All because of the love of Kagome. He had to settle this now, and get a definite answer, he only hoped that it would be good news. Not bad news.

Inuyasha found him and asked around where Jeramiah was. As his men lead him to him. He was sitting there getting a lap dance from a stripper as he then noticed Inuyasha standing there.

"Ah, your that boy Inuyasha right?" He said smiling his broken toothed smile.

"Yeah thas me, I need to talk to you" He said seriously. The old man told the guys standing behind him to search Inuyasha for weapons. They found nothing.

"Whats on your mind?" Jeremy said lighting a cigar.

"I want out" He said simply looking directly at him, he knew if he hesitated it could mean his life.

"Aw, but see your the only one brining money in. And right now I can't do that, tell you what I'll make a deal with you" Jeremy said looking him up and down. Whatever deal he was going to make with him was not going to be a good one.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3!!**

**I KNOW ITS LIKE ONLY THE 3RD CHAPTER BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS BEAR WITH ME! PERSONALLY I LOVE WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT PLZ GIVE ME REVIEWS OK? THNXS GUYS! -STARGAL**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sad Or Happy Ending? END

Chapter 4

"I want you to kill S" Jeremy said simply. Inuyasha was shocked but attempted to make no sudden movements, if he did it could result in his death.

"And if I refuse?" Inuyasha asked, he knew the answer in his gut and it was what he was fearing the entire time.

"I'll kill the girls family and make the girl my whore before I kill her" He said gleefully smilling at him. Inuyasha tried not to let his anger show, he knew he never should have fallen for her. Now he was obliged to do it, now the way he saw it his life is over. He couldn't risk Kagome's life and her families life over something as trivial as this.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked still smiling his broken toothed smile. Inuyasha stared coldly at him before he spoke.

"Yeah, what should I bring back as proof?" He asked, already knowing the rules laid down before him.

"Thats a good boy, I want you to bring back a piece of his dead body. Once you do that I want you to uncover his identity, no I want you to tell me who he is. I know you know" Jeremy said smirking at him.

"He's my brother sir" Inuyasha replied coldly at him. Jeremy began laughing at him.

"How very interesting! A brother to brother rivalry! in that case I want you to bring back his head! But make note at this very minute I'm taking the family hostage right now" Jeremy said confidently. Inuyasha wanted to kill him right now, but he couldn't risk pulling his weapon out and getting shot by all the other men standing around him, even though they searched him they didn't search all that well. So he did well not even to flinch.

"Don't believe me? I'll let you see the girl on screen" Jeremy said as he told the man standing behind him to post camera footage on the movie screen on the stage. The camera footage came on and it showed Kagome hanging her hands, by chains and shackles her shirt was slightly torn and a little bloody beaten and bruised. Inuyasha could only grit his teeth in anger. Afterwards a man came in the room where Kagome was and he began to beat Kagome.

"Who the hell is Inuyasha to you!?" The man yelled at her, Kagome merely winced a little but did not cry. Kagome looked at the man in his eyes and spit in his face. She did not speak.

"You bitch!" The man yelled as he punched her in the stomach knocking her slightly unconcious.

"Heh, I'm not telling you anything you damn oaf!" Kagome yelled at him, still slightly unconcious as she kicked him in the balls. The man grabbed her legs and took a knife and cut her thigh as Kagome cried loudly in pain.  
"How you like that huh? After that I'm going to cut your family into little pieces!" The man said looking at her maliciously as he licked her face.

"If its me you want, kill me. Leave my family alone" Kagome managed to say in between wincing in pain.

"I could see why he likes you" The man said.

(Inuyasha will save us, I know he will. I have faith in him, but please hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold up, in the meantime I'll keep this oaf busy so he won't hurt my family. I can't tell my family the truth about Inuyasha, I won't give in.) Kagome thought to herself.

The footage cut off, Inuyasha felt so helpless.

"You don't have to do that, she's not going to tell you anything because she doesn't know anything. So leave her alone until I come back with his head" Inuyasha said still gritting his teeth attempting to hold everything in him not to pull his gun out and shoot him in the head. Jeremy smiled at him.

"I thought she would be the kind that whine alot. But the more I watched her the more I began to realize she had to be your girl, you have good taste" Jeremy said still smiling at him.

"Promise me, you won't hurt her or her family" Inuyasha stated to him, not asking him.

"You have my word, make sure you bring back his head then you'll be spared" He said as he dismissed Inuyasha from his sight.

* * *

Inuyasha got in his car, and nearly wanted to cry. But didn't now he was just pissed he should've stuck by his word and never should've gotten involved with them. Now they were all in danger, if anything else he could save one of them and then go to get Sesshomaru, he had to save Kagome.  
If anything else it would look a little less suspicious. He had to do that. He was good at sneaking,  
Jeremy underestimated him. Inuyasha got all his guns he had packed in the car and armed himself and snuck in the back of the bar until he could find the basement, from the footage it looked like the basement, it was pretty run down. He ran into the womans locker room where they were changing as Inuyasha attempted to hush them.

"What the hell are you doing back here!?" one woman yelled at him.

"I'm looking for the basement, which way is it?" He asked whispering.

The other girls were basically checking him out and were whispering amongst eachother, giggling and talking about the intruder.

"The basement is down that hallway, if your looking for the girl she's in room 104" The woman said to him as Inuyasha thanked her and left swiftly.

Once he got down that hallway it was dark and the lights were dim, Inuyasha loaded his weapon and had a pocket knife ready at his disposal should he loose his weapon for any reason. Luckily all the men had left so he didn't have to kill anyone that was around the other corners of the wall. He found the room,  
he entered it with precaution holding his weapon up and Kagome began to scream at the intruder. The guy wasn't here.

"Kagome, Its me" Inuyasha said whispering. There was blood everywhere on the floor because the man had left Kagome's wound on her thigh untreated, if left like this she could die from blood loss. Inuyasha wasn't quick to chit chat, as he undid her shackles putting his claw through the keyhole moving it around until it clicked off, Kagome fell on him and began crying slightly. He picked her up and rushed out as quietly as he could manage. Luckily the ladies in the locker room showed him another way out as he successfully got Kagome out and raced to his car. Kagome was still awake as he rushed towards the hospital and Inuyasha called Miroku.

Inuyasha: "Miroku, I need you at St. Johns hospital right now. Its an emergency." Inuyasha said the minute he answered the phone.

Miroku: "Whats wrong are you okay?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha: "Its Kagome, I need you to watch after her in the hospital. Once she's better I want you to take her to a safe place where neither one of you can be traced or followed,  
okay?" Inuyasha said driving like a bat outta hell.

Miroku: "Okay, I can do that. See you there" Miroku replied, something happened to her and whatever it was it was bad.

Inuyasha: "Promise me you'll protect her" Inuyasha asked him seriously. Miroku nodded as he responded.

Miroku: "You have my word my friend. I still owe you for the time you saved my life" Miroku replied giving him his word.

Inuyasha: "Consider your debt repaid" Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone, still driving like a bat outta hell towards the hospital. This was all he could manage to do, right now.

* * *

Kagome awoke in someones car, he was driving really fast. Kagome didn't know who it was as Kagome began screaming for help. Inuyasha looked back when they reached a stoplight.

"Kagome! Its me!" He said attempting to calm her down, she was still probably in survival mode right now. That was a good thing. Kagome stopped screaming as she looked at him, she cried.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad your okay!" She said to him tears flowing freely now. Kagome sat up front during the stoplight. The light finally turned green and Inuyasha resumed driving as Kagome nearly held onto her seat.

"Why are you driving so damn fast!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I have to get you to a hospital, you lost too much blood." He replied, not even looking in her direction.

"Yeah but at this rate, were gonna crash!" Kagome yelled still holding onto her seat.

"Trust me on this" He replied to her. A few moments later they stopped by the emergency room. His car stopped. Inuyasha sat there motionless for awhile staring down at the floor.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if you had never met me none of this would've happened to you or your family" He said still looking down at the floor admitting to his shame and defeat. Kagome attempted to console him but merely looked away from her.

"Its not your fault, I kinda knew this was coming the minute I told you I loved you" She said warmly smiling at him.

"Kagome, you don't understand. You could've been killed back there!" Inuyasha said yelling at her loudly, now finally looking at her. The moonlight glistening his tear that fell on one side of his cheek. Kagome merely gasped quietly, but said nothing. She then took her hand and wiped his cheek, smiling at him.

"Kagome, you should hate me by now. I endangered you and your family, so I think it would be best if we broke up now" He said looking into her. Kagome blinked in amazement.

"But I don't, Inuyasha. Please stay with me, I can't live without you" She said holding her tears back as well. Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, she grabbed him and embraced him tightly sobbing against him.

"I was so scared" Kagome said letting her fear realese on him. Inuyasha embraced her back, holding her tightly.

"I can't protect you, Kagome" He said still holding her.

"Yes you can, you came back to save me. Thats proof enough" Kagome replied to him.

"I can't leave you Inuyasha. I love you" Kagome said. Inuyasha took her lips once again, kissing her passionatly, Kagome kissed him back matching his fiery passion. Good god she wanted him again, as her legs became weak by his kiss.

"C'mon lets go" Inuyasha said breaking their kiss as he got out his car, and carried her towards the hospital in the emergency room.

"Inuyasha, I promised...I'd wait for you, didn't I?" Kagome said near halfway passed out, the lost blood catching up with her.

"Then wait for me, if I'm dead. Then promise me something else, that you'll move on without me" He said looking into her as he was carrying her. Kagome's tears fell down the sides of her face and ran into her hair, realizing that he may not come back, forever.

"I can't move on without you. I will wait as long as I can, but I can't keep that promise" Kagome reluctantly said.

"Dammit Kagome your almost as stubborn as me, you have to promise me" Inuyasha said still looking at her. Kagome said nothing for a little while.

"I'll try" She replied still crying.

"You'll save my family right?" Kagome asked him.

"I promise" He said giving her his word. The people in the emergency room put Kagome on the hospital bed and rushed her to emergency treatment.

"Goodbye, Kagome" He said to her.

"Not goodbye, see you later" Kagome said passing out finally.

"See ya later, Kagome" He said to her finally before he walked away waiting for Miroku to show up in the lobby room.

* * *

A few moments later Miroku showed up in the lobby room asking Inuyasha all the details of whats going on, and from what they both thought it wasn't looking good for Inuyasha either way.

"What are you gonna do?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha merely stared at the floor reflecting on everything that happened. His face was so pale he almost looked dead. This scared Miroku more than ever, he had never seen him look this scared before, usually he kept himself calm in these kind of situations. Inuyasha was usually quiet and reserved, and one to figure things out. He never really asked his friends for help, not like this. This time was different, he really did love this girl. She had done practically a 360 degree change on him. Whether it be for better or worse, he still didn't know. Inuyasha said nothing in response,  
merely stared at the floor and kept his thoughts to himself.

"So far I see two options" He said to Miroku, he awaited his response.

"One, I kill Sesshomaru. Bring his head to that Jeremy fuck and let him realese Kagomes family successfully and I'm free from Jeremy. Later, Sesshomaru's men come after me and kill me and Kagome and her family. Two would be to infiltrate Jeremy's hideout, rescue the rest of Kagome's family and kill Jeremy and all his men so no one would come after me immediatly, but a few years later they search for me, and kill me. Either way I'm a dead man, but if there is any way we can keep Jeremy's death a secret then maybe, just maybe I could be freed" Inuyasha stated to him.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up as an idea came into his mind.

"Miroku, is there any way after I kill him...you can erase Jeremy's record?" He asked him.

Miroku was slightly amazed by this question, was he going to go with option two?

"That would have to be hacking into the FBI computer system to erase him. I can't go that far, the securities pretty tight" Miroku said simply to him.

"But I know someone who does, you do. You can tell me how to do it right?" Miroku said smiling at him, finally realizing his plan.

"Yeah I know how to do th- wait whoa wait! once I kill him I can give myself an alias name and I can delete his file after I kill him, therefore no one would come looking for me! Holy shit Miroku!" Inuyasha said his eyes lighting up in joy.

"Okay, but what kinda name would you want?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha smiled. He then closed his eyes for a moment before he gave Miroku an answer, breathing a relieved heavy sigh.

"My fathers name, his original name is Inutuisho. We'll just change the last name" He said confidently.

"You think it'll work?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha smiled at him.

"I have a plan" Inuyasha said. Whatever it was, it was a good plan. Or at least it seemed like.

* * *

"Damn Inuyasha, I didn't think you'd be packed like this!" Miroku exclaimed at him.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be alive for long, test it. Can you hear me?" Inuyasha said speaking into the reciever of his shirt.

"Yeah I can hear you" Miroku said to him into the earpiece he had attatched to his ear.

"Heres the plan, you take Kagome to a safe place with a computer installed. After that I'll let you know when I'm inside Jeremys building, just listen to my instruction and I'll let you know where I am, if someone is coming behind me tell me. Your going to do the hacking into the system and find a blueprint of the building.  
Do **NOT** hack into the FBI files until I tell you to, unless you hear shots and I confirm to you that everyone is dead. After that follow my instructions to hack into the FBI files, make sure you successfully delete Jeremys file and change my name. Keep checking the blueprint periodically,  
you'll have a view of the blueprint and all the camera's in the building so keep a constant watch my back for me. After I rescue her family and leave the building, get out the system, I'll tell you how to clean up after yourself so that no one can trace you back to the computer system you were working from. After that we ditch quickly and swiftly. Take Kagome to where I tell you to and make sure no one is following me or you. When we meet up were home free. This is the only shot we have, so if you fuck up you and me are going to jail. Instead I'll take the blame and go to jail, if thats the case take Kagome and her family away. Unless I get a good lawyer which I doubt I will, I'm going to go to jail for the rest of my life. So if it comes to that, please take care of Kagome for me and watch after her." He explained to Miroku loading himself with weapons, barely taking a breath in between his sentences pacing around the room.

Miroku did another check into the reciever to make sure they could hear eachother.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you've ever done anything like this before" Miroku said as his friend. Inuyasha smiled.

"I know, thats why its gonna work" He replied as Inuyasha jumped in the car and almost drove off.

"Inuyasha if you need backup. Let me know okay?" Miroku said smiling at his friend. Inuyasha then got out the car and hugged Miroku.

"Thanks man" Inuyasha said to him.

"No problem" Miroku said breaking their brotherly embrace as Inuyasha hopped in his car and drove off back to where Jeremy lay dormant, now he was going to take his life back, for good this time.

* * *

**Disclaimer Message: This is not true, this is all fiction (I wish I knew comp language but I'm making this up as I go along, enjoy everyone)**

Inuyasha drove to the building where Jeremy had been dormant for now, he only hoped he hadn't moved only realizing that he had already resuced Kagome. If he did realize that much at least, he would've moved but looking at him, he seemed to be the kinda person once he found a place he liked he was staying. He only hoped on that, if not the plan was going to be a flop. Inuyasha then got out the car and snuck into the building and spoke into the reciever.

"I'm in, go into the bar website once you do that hold the button control and alt and type 0 five times. The blueprint of the building should pop up and in the corner the camera's should show up in the top right corner, I'll give you the number frequencies to track everyones cell phone in the building so everyone will show up positioned on the blueprint" Inuyasha said as he continued his way down into the basement awaiting Miroku's success.

"Got it, I'm in, awaiting your next instruction" Miroku said waiting.

"Now type in 33 55 00 66 77 control, alt, space bar, and enter. Now you should be able to see all the people on the blueprint, awaiting confirmation" Inuyasha replied.

"Got it, I see everyone, enemy color is green. Your the only red one, explain why your red?" Miroku asked.

"Because of my service" He replied simply to him.

"Awaiting next instruction" Miroku said brushing the subject off.

"This is really cool!" Miroku said to him, getting over excited at what he was seeing, amazed that his friend knew all this cool stuff.

"Calm yourself, okay. I know you think this shit is cool, but this is serious work" Inuyasha replied, killing Mirokus excitement.

"Where is Kagome's family?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't tell, everybody is green. Do you know what service she has?" Miroku asked him.

"I don't think she has a cell phone, and if so try another frequency" Inuyasha said as he continued cautiously down the narrow hallway walking towards where he heard muffled voices from. He was only hoping that Kagome's family was in there.

"Nevermind Miroku nix that, I found them, anyone in there?" He asked standing right by the door Inuyasha holding his weapon by his shoulder, ready to fire at any moments notice.

"Three green, good luck, will await further instruction" Miroku said. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, calming his rapidly beating heart, as he kicked the door down and began shooting at the people cowering Kagome's family like vultures. Luckily he shot all them down without hitting her family. Her mother looked at him, her eyes widended by the sight of him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome's mother asked in amazement. Inuyasha put his gun away, took his claws and realesed Souta, Grandpa, and her mother from their shackles as they fell to the cold, hard floor. He woke Souta and grandpa up as Souta began crying loudly at the sight of the dead bleeding men on the gound. Grandpa took Souta and held him close to him so he wouldn't look.

"I don't have time to explain. But Mrs. Higurashi, I truly apologize for involving you guys in this. I will explain everything later, right now I need to get you to a safe place now. Please forgive me Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome's mother and took Souta's hand and led them out the room.

"You got someone coming down the hallway around the corner!" Miroku yelled into the reciever hoping Inuyasha got it.

"Everyone get down!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his gun out and shot the man right in the heart, blood splattering against the wall of the hallway. Souta winced at the sight, his mother held him closely.

"Lets go!" He nearly yelled his voice echoing, as they rushed out. The rest of the men coming down the small corridor of the hallway. Inuyasha shooting all of them in the brain or the heart watching them drop like flys and the sound of his gunshots echo through the small corridor. They would not stop coming towards them attempting to shoot Inuyasha and recapture the family, but quickly reacted the minute one of the men attempted to recapture them. He used his claws and slit their throats and left one of them to bleed to death. They finally made it towards the back door where his car was parked. He rushed everyone out as Inuyasha stayed back.

"What are you doing Inuyasha come on!" Souta yelled to him.

"Miroku, put my car on auto drive. Let Kagome's mother drive. Give her directions to where you are" Inuyasha said to him, not wasting another minute.

"But Inuyasha thats your only way out!" Miroku yelled to him, His fear escalating in his voice.

"DO WHAT I FUCKING SAID NOW! THERES NO TIME!!" Inuyasha yelled. They all finally got into his car and the car sped off.

"This is bad, this is really bad" Miroku said sweating. There was no way he was going to get out now, he was going to be killed for sure.

"I haven't killed, Jeremy yet. Just watch the car and await further instructions. I killed most of his men, how many are there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you take out 15?" Miroku asked him, attempting to calm himself down.

"I can take out 10" Inuyasha replied to him going back in through the womans dressing room asking one of them to find a place for him to hide.

"Shit!" Miroku yelled to the computer.

Inuyasha hid underneath the table crouching as low as he could, talking no more than a whisper. He was sweating really bad, he decided to get her family out first so no one could be in danger except himself. He was willing to take that risk. They would find him soon so he had to leave soon otherwise he could be caught dead. Then he remembered what Miroku said earlier.

"I need backup, who you got in mind?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"I got just the right person in mind" Miroku said as he called someone using his cell phone that was connected to the computer and his headset, so Inuyasha could hear the conversation.

Man: "Hello?" The man answered.

Miroku: "Kouga, we have an infiltration situation and we need your help. Do you know how to use a gun?" Miroku asked him blatenly.

Kouga: "Yeah I know how to use a gun, who's in trouble?" Kouga asked him.

Inuyasha: "Its me, ya jackass" Inuyasha whispered, yelled to him.

Kouga: "Oh I see, fine where are you?" Kouga asked one of them, slightly irritated.

Miroku: "All details will be explained once you get in your car, I'll send you the location to your cell phone via mapquest, where are you?" Miroku asked Kouga.

Kouga: "At my home, the address is 4566 Valencia Road" Kouga said. This sounded like some pretty cool stuff, whatever Miroku was doing it had to have been pretty serious and cool. Hell why could anyone leave him out the action!?

Miroku: "Got it, sending you Inuyashas location now. Since you don't have a headset. I'm going to give your instructions via auto text message. Awaiting your text message arriaval Kouga." Miroku said seriously.

Kouga: "Got it, okay I'm on my way" He said as he hung up the phone.

"Backup is on its way, find a safe place before you start taking people out and wait for his arrival" Miroku said to him.

"Hey! I'm the one giving the damn instructions!" Inuyasha whispered into the reciever.

"Consider it friendly advice" Miroku replied to him. This was probably the only way he could save his friend.

"Right, I'll stay here as long as I can, If I'm caught. Don't say shit you got that? Hows my car? have they reached their destination?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Hostages are safe and are arriving at my location now" Miroku said to him.

"I knew it was a good idea to install the auto drive in your car!" Miroku said to him excited. The chances of them getting out of this were small but at least there was a chance. Right now it all depended on Koga.

"Yeah yeah, hows Kagome? is she alright?" He asked him.

"Sleeping soundly" Miroku said simply.

"Await my instructions" Inuyasha whispered to him.

"Yup, will do" Miroku said.

* * *

Miroku gave instructions to Kouga where to enter from and where to find Inuyasha,  
luckily Kouga took out five men along the way to finding Inuyasha.

"Hey! what the hell is going on!" Kouga said to the crouching Inuyasha. Inuyasha crawled from the table and stood next to Kouga and noticed the men coming into the womans locker room firing at them as Inuyasha and Kouga ducked and shot the two men firing at them against the wall.

"Eight guys left" Inuyasha said to himself as he rose from the floor and shot the next set of men coming after them firing at them. One of them successfully shot Inuyasha in his right shoulder and leg. He exclaimed in pain as Kouga shot him in the head.

"Six men left, and three are coming your way" Miroku stated to Inuyasha.

They hid underneath the table as the three men shot at Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha rose from the floor and darted after the man hiding behind the wall with his pocket knife. The man shot Inuyasha in his collarbone but Inuyasha still darted after him and struck him in his heart with his pocket knife. Kouga continued to shoot from behind the table and successfully killed the other two.

"three left including Jeremy" Miroku stated to them watching all the green dots dissapperaring on the blueprint computer screen.

"Now do you mind telling me what the hell is going on!" Kouga yelled at him, bloody and dirty as well as Inuyasha.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Miroku yelled on the reciever as Inuyasha caught sight of the man behind Kouga, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to fire at the man luckily the shot hit him in his brain.

"Jesus fucking christ!" Kouga yelled.

"Two left gentlemen" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha gripped his arm in pain realizing his bullet wounds. One in his collar bone and shoulder and his leg. The one man finally came in with Jeremy behind him. Jeremy came forward facing Inuyasha.

"I didn't think you'd do this, What the fuck are you doing?!" Jeremy yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled.

"Something I should've done a long time ago" He said as Inuyasha shot Jeremy in his head, blood splattering everywhere. The man that was behind Jeremy took his gun and pointed to Inuyasha's head.

"Get down!" Kouga yelled as Inuyasha ducked, the bullet meant for Inuyasha's head hit Kouga in his collarbone as Kouga fired at the man in mid air. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as the rush of adrenaline ran through their body like a drug. The men were dead, all of them.

"Congratulations, mission completed." Miroku stated to Inuyasha.

"Kouga you alright?" Inuyasha asked him.

"We gotta get the fuck outta here man!" Kouga said both of them out of breath, still feeling their rush of adrenaline. They both darted for the door towards Kouga's car. They bothed hopped in the car before the police could make it there, although they heard the siren about 7 miles away. He had to get the FBI hacking done quickly, as Kouga started to drive, Kouga's phone rang with a new text message. It was directions to where Miroku and everyone else was.

"Alright lets go!" Kouga said as he started his car and drove as fast as he could.

"Alright, Miroku are you ready? I can hear the police nearby so you better have them fingers ready to type like a madman" Inuyasha said to him. Kouga merely looked at him as if Inuyasha was crazy.

"Ready!" Miroku said awaiting his instructions.

"Okay, go to the second website I wrote down on the sheet of paper next to you, look up Jeremy Wrights file, after that it should say you need an ID and a password, type in the ID the serial number and then the password is 9 six times. After that his file should come up, in the top left corner of the screen should be a "delete from file" button. Click that let me know once you've completed this task" Inuyasha said nearly out of breath, his wounds finally catching up with him.

"Done, what next?" Miroku asked him, not wasting another minute.

"Go find my file, you already know my name. Change it to my former fathers name and my last name, make up something believeable" Inuyasha replied to him. A few seconds later.

"Congratulations your name now is: Inutuisho Jones" Miroku said smiling on the other end.

"Okay, now what I want you to do is get out now. Once you do this were home free. Scramble numbers and letters until you come up with a code where the screen says: cookies and all traces erased. After that close the computer and erase all the cookies on your computer by typing: cook estgdj 785374, that should erase traces of everything. Let me know when its been completed." Inuyasha said awaiting his confirmation, Inuyasha has done this many times but had never been caught. Never, it was something he enjoyed doing in his free time, lord knows how many times he's deleted his crimanal record on the FBI files. But now he needed it.

"Done, Mission accomplished. Your free to come home, make sure no one is following you" Miroku said to him. Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh.

Thats it, he was free.

"Miroku, in a few minutes when the police report comes up in the evidence I want you to make some minor adjustments" Inuyasha said to him, finally remembering this vital part. He figured they would find prints all over the bodies that could lead to Kouga, and he couldn't risk having him be in danger either.

"You got it boss, awaiting your return. See ya soon!" Miroku said gleefully. Inuyasha leaned back against Kouga's seat and attempted to calm himself down, he was still on his adrenaline rush.

"Kagome, I'm coming home" Inuyasha whispered to himself staring at Koga's car celing, relieved.

* * *

The car arrived to their safe house where everyone resided. Inuyasha looked around and luckily no one was following them. They both came through the door, both of them still out of breath and bloody and dirty. Kagome was sitting on the couch once she heard the news that Inuyasha was coming home, she waited for him. She looked up and caught sight of Inuyasha and Kouga coming through the door bloody, dirty and tired. Kagome ran from the couch and slammed against Inuyasha, holding her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Ow! Dammit Kagome!" He yelled at her. She looked up at him near tears.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were coming back" Kagome said to him. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Neither did I" Inuyasha replied as he kissed her deeply, as Kagome kissed him back. Everyone just watched.  
Her mother, Souta, Grandpa, Kouga, and Miroku. After they broke their kiss she hugged him, smiling and crying.

"Ow, Kagome" He said smiling at her in pain from his bullet wounds. Kagome smiled back at him and told the both Koga and Inuyasha, to sit down on the couch while she treated their wounds.

"Inuyasha, whats going on?" Kagome's mother asked, seriously pissed.

"Yeah thats what I want to know!" Kouga yelled at him as Kagome treated Inuyasha's wounds.

"Mrs. Higurashi. I really hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you. But I am a drug dealer, or was" Inuyasha said looking straight into her eyes, he wasn't lying. Whenever it came to admitting things he is, or was. He never lyed to people about it. He was not afraid of her.

"Wait what do you mean WAS?" Kouga asked near a yell.

"That man back there was the man that hired me to sell drugs on the streets. I had been doing it since I was 12 years old, I'm 18 years old now and Mrs. Higurashi. It was actually because of your daughter that I decided to leave. Thats the truth, I'm sorry for endangering you like I have. I always told myself never to fall in love, or to never be attatched to anyone or anything if I did it would result in them being in danger, which I have done to you and your family. For that I am truly sorry" Inuyasha said still looking at her, not coldly. But to her he looked like a lost child that was asking his mother for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I forgive you, but I cannot risk having you endanger my daughter or my family anymore than you already have" She replied to him seriously, stricken and slightly disgusted with him. Inuyasha merely half smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I understand, name your conditions" Inuyasha said to her. Kagome's mother expected him to be whiny and misunderstanding but he truly was wise and mature for his age.

"You can't see Kagome anymore" She said flatly. Inuyasha closed his eyes as if he was soaking in what she had just said to him, not out of pain but more so out of understanding and wisdom. He looked back at her and nodded his head.

"Alright, I promise" He said to her, not flinching once.

"Wait mom! this isn't fair! I told you I loved him and everything would be okay! Please don't do this!" Kagome yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome but this is how it has to be. I can't risk this boy endangering you or me anymore than he already has. What if people come after him? He murdered people Kagome! Think about this!" Her mother yelled at Kagome.

"I don't care about that Mom! I love him!" Kagome yelled back at her crying.

"Your love for this boy is going to ruin your future! I'll be damned if you think I'm going to have your future thrown away because of him!" Her mother spat back at her.

Kagome continued to cry hysterically.

"Why can't you understand Mom, I can't live without him." Kagome said in between her sobs.

"Kagome! be wise and listen to your mother" Inuyasha said harshly at Kagome not even looking in her direction.

Kagome only looked at him confused.

"Why are you saying this? I don't understand" Kagome said to him.

"Your mother is right, Kagome you are a bright, smart girl. To have me in your life would only ruin it for you. My life was meant to end here. You Kagome, will probably be the only woman I'll ever love for the rest of my life, but we can't be together. Please understand that" He said, holding her hoping she would understand her mothers plight and worry for her. To have Inuyasha's mother tell him 'no' to becoming a drug dealer, would have made all the difference in his life.

"I would rather be with you defying all rules, than to be miserable and unhappy with someone else" Kagome replied still sobbing.

"Kagome, I love you too damn much to bring you to the depths of hell with me. You belong in heaven with all the smart, bright people" He said simply breaking it down for her, it was a metephore he loved using in his druken stupor. Everyone continued to watch and Miroku was near tears. It seemed that everyone in the room seemed to be moved by their love. Kagome only sobbed and fell to the floor in her despair and sorrow of realizing she was loosing her other half.

"Kagome, please stop crying" Inuyasha said to her, not looking in her direction.

"Its not fair, its just not fair. The only one person I love in my entire life and I can't be with you" Kagome nearly yelled in between her loud hysterical fits of crying.

"Didn't I tell you, that the world is cold?" Inuyasha told her reinnerating the truth, which now only left to be ringing in Kagome's head along with her broken sorrowful heart. Kagome continued to lay on the floor as her loud cries became quieter.

"When would you like me to leave?" Inuyasha asked her mother. Her mother was amazed, he was asking her when she wanted him to leave? The more she thought on it, she felt like the bad guy.

"Kagome, your lucky to have a mother that cares about you. If I would have known I was going to meet you rather than take this life I chose, I would change it. But, (chuckle) life is as cruel as it is cold." He said near laughing sarcastically at the moonlight reflecting on him through the window. You could tell he wanted to cry because he felt the same despair and pain in his heart as loud as Kagomes cries. Inuyasha began walking, and Kagomes mother looked in her daughters eyes noticing the further away Inuyasha began walking towards the door the more lifeless she became. Inuyasha began to grab his shirt and walk out the front door, but was stopped.

"I'll make an agreement with you" Her mother said, stopping him in his tracks.

"You get to spend tonight with her, afterwards I want you gone in the morning. Is that alright?" She asked him. Even though tonights intentions may not be stated, she knew if she truly loved someone that would be all the time she would need anyway.

"You have my word, Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha replied, attempting not to smile.

"I have to ask you something though" Her mother said.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Why are you agreeing to my terms?" She asked, she had to know.

"Mrs. Higurashi, from the moment I realized I loved your daughter I knew I had to stay away from her because of who I was, an evil person basically. I knew I would never be the man to see her walk down the walkway when we get married. Never see her laying next to me smelling musty and sweet. I knew that man was never going to be me. But someone else, I tried to stay away from her because I knew my life was meant to end shortly. But I found out she loved me, I was selfish and told her my feelings as well. I don't expect you to pity me, but for the first time in my life, another woman had truly loved me with all my faults and imperfections. Then I knew society would never let us be together, if it wasn't going to be me to break if off then someone else, so not for long anyway" Inuyasha said smiling sarcastically, still looking up at the moonlight. She had to know the truth. No one had never knew Inuyasha had thought about marrying Kagome.

"Woud you marry my daughter?" She asked him, seriously.

"If fate would permit me to, yes I would. I wanted to be the only man to bring her happiness, but all I bring is sorrow and death. That is why I agree with you, Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha replied smiling sorrowfully at the moon admitting to his own defeat.

"I guess it would have been better if I died anyway huh? That way I could take this heart ache away" Inuyasha said to himself. Although everyone in the room heard him, he still only meant to say it to himself. Miroku was crying at this point, and Kouga attempted to hide his, looking away from everyone.

"Mrs. Higurashi, isn't there something we could do so they can stay together?" Miroku asked her. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then they both turned to look at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Depends, Inuyasha are you absolutely positive that your clear and I won't have to hear anything about the police came by and arrested you?" She asked him.

"Yes, I had my name changed therefore I couldn't be charged with anything" Inuyasha replied calmly to her.

"And the police report?" She asked.

"Working on it now, no witnesses, no nothing. Everyone is dead" Inuyasha replied to her.

"If you can garuntee me 100 that no one will be coming after you and your record is clean, I will permit you to go out with my daughter" She said simply. Inuyasha's eyes lit up in joy, and Kagome rose from the floor and hugged her mother.

"Yes Maam" He said as he sat in Miroku's spot and took care of everything. A few moments later Inuyasha completed everything.

"No witnesses and I made a few adjustments on the police report and I erased my juvenile record from my file" He said smiling at her. Her mother merely motioned it okay. Kagome squealed as she ran to Inuyasha and kissed him again. They could be together finally.

* * *

**A Couple Of Years Later...**

**Sesshomaru won Inuyasha's high school tittle unfortunately, but Inuyasha didn't mind. He became a dork in his high school, now meant to be ridiculed by Sesshomaru's crew, but Inuyasha's old girlfriends still attempted to get back with him. Thats neither here nor there, Inuyasha graduated college obtaining his Ph.D in buisness management and started a buisness with whatever money he saved from working at his college job. Shortly afterwards Kagome graduated high school early because she had help from her super genuis boyfriend, Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango went to the same college and Sango finally got a boyfriend and his name is Miroku. Kagome still lives with her family and Inuyasha comes to see her as often as he can juggling the managing of his buisness and working at a new job in a elementary school with kids. So pretty much its a happy ending...**

Kagomes phone rang as she answered it.

Kagome: "Hey, this is Kagome speaking whos calling?" She said.

Inuyasha: "Hey baby its me, can I pick you up I got a surprise for you" Inuyasha said attempting to contain his excitement over the phone.

Kagome: "Yeah sure I guess" She replied confused, maybe he was going to take her out to dinner again or something.

Inuyasha: "I'm on my way okay?" He said as he hung up the phone.

A few moments later he beeped the horn from his black lexus and motioned her to come outside. Kagome told her mother she was leaving and that she would be back shortly. She hopped in the car as Inuyasha drove her to an almost desolate location.

"Whats this all about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him still confused. The car came to a stop. He pointed to a house on top of a hill.

"So what?" Kagome said to him. He smiled at her.

"Thats our house baby, I just bought it" He said smiling at her. Kagome screamed as he helped her out the car and showed her around the house. It was big and spacious and beautiful. It was located on top of a hill, with a river nearby with a back yard and steps that led to the master bed room. It was a four bedroom single family home.

"What are the other three bedrooms for?" She asked him. He smirked devilishly at her.

"What do you think?" He said to her, still smirking lustfully at her.

"Oh, Inuyasha" She exclaimed to him, as she kissed him and fell against him.

He picked her up pressing her against him, and led her to the master bedroom as he shut the door behind them, pushing her against the wall and kissed her aggressivly pulling her shirt and bra off and lifting her skirt and pulling her underwear off within a matter of a few minutes, Kagome did the same as she pushed his suit jacket off and pulled his dress shirt and threw it on the other side of the room unbuckiling his belt and pulled his pants down as he continued to kiss and neck her as he inserted himself inside her pumping into her with long hard strokes as Kagome gripped his back and dug her nails in him, he grunted and purred with satisfaction and Kagome moaned his name loudly as his pumps became more urgent feeling his realese soon, a few more moments later Kagome screamed as a wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her and Inuyasha came to his own release shortly after she had come to her own spilling his seed inside her. Both their bodies raked with spasms.

"I love you, Inuyasha" She whispered near outta breath "I love you, Kagome" He whispered to her near outta breath as well.

He hissed as Kagome moved down on him driving Inuyasha deeper inside her, and Kagome moaned in response to his hiss.

"Your a monster you know that?" She said, her lustfully lit brown eyes looking at him. He pumped one long and hard stroke into her as Kagome moaned loudly.

"Not as bad as you are, my love" He said as they resumed their love making dance against the wall.  
The house was theres to do what they wanted and they were loving every minute of it. so with that being said his buisness became a success and Kagome graduated college and she worked alongside Inuyasha and the progress of his buisness but only to be shortly interruppted to the birth of their first child.  
Soon after they had their first child Inuyasha and Kagome got married and lived happily ever after.

--

**THE END**

**IM SOO SRY GUYS I RLLY DIDN'T WANT THE STORY TO GO THIS WAY BUT I KINDA DID, I KNOW IM CONFUSED IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WHATEVER I LIKE IT! SO YEAH! IF YOU WANT I CAN PUT A REUNION IN, OR SOMETHING LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE IF NOT I CAN LEAVE IT HERE OK? THNXS AGAIN GUYS! REVIEW OK? IF YOU DON'T YOU SUCK! -STARGAL2636**

**PS: I HAD TO PUT THE LAST SEX SCENE BETWEEN THEM IN! IT WAS SOME HOTT SHIT I COULDN'T REALLY PASS ON YA KNOW? LOL! THNXS GUYS!**


End file.
